El calor de tus ojos
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: Él ha vuelto ahora; De vuelta por retribución, de vuelta por venganza. Vuelve por lo que lo ha liberado de tantas maneras. (Autora Original:Athenaea)
1. Capitulo 1:Parte I

Ella frunció.¿Qué podría ser lo que hizo un sonido tan peculiar?Hizo vibraciones tan fuertes?Caminó hacia el sistema de seguridad pegado a la pared.Cada habitación y espacio individual tenía al menos una computadora de seguridad, todas las computadoras conectadas a un mainframe.Cada pequeño dispositivo tenía una serie rápida de sensores, que recogían el menor rastro de líquidos y gases peligrosos.Además, sirvió como sistema de comunicación y, por supuesto, como alarma.En la estación espacial en la que la investigación era la actividad principal, solo era necesaria.

Nada.Su ceño se hizo aún más pronunciado en su rostro.Eso fue extraño.¡El sistema no respondió!Eso nunca había ocurrido antes.Pase lo que pase, el sistema de seguridad funcionó!Uno tendría que buscar deliberadamente el mainframe y hacerlo explotar.Estaba altamente protegida, y la ubicación exacta solo era conocida por un pequeño grupo de personas, y la información estaba altamente clasificada.Incluso ella no sabía la ubicación exacta.

Las vibraciones y el ruido se hacían más fuertes, hasta que toda la habitación estaba temblando y los fuertes ruidos que la hacían estremecerse.Estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago.Esos sonidos le recordaban mucho a ... explosiones.Respiró hondo cuando recordó en qué estaba trabajando su padre últimamente;un nuevo tipo de combustible ... Combustible;Muchos componentes altamente inflamables y explosivos ... Oh Kami.

¡Pero esa posibilidad aún no explicaba por qué el sistema de seguridad no funcionaba!¡Debería haber dado una advertencia!Incluso si los sensores fueron destruidos en la explosión antes de que pudieran apagarse, los sensores en el área circundante deberían haber recogido el calor y el humo.¿Entonces por qué?Bulma no lo sabía, pero estaba decidida a descubrir qué estaba pasando exactamente, ¡y qué podía hacer ella!Tal vez realmente hubo un accidente ...

Corrió hacia la puerta, justo cuando otra onda de sonido la golpeaba y toda la habitación parecía estar boca abajo por el violento temblor.Bulma perdió el equilibrio, tropezó y luego cayó.Su cabeza chocó violentamente con el borde de su escritorio, y luego todo se volvió negro.

Ni un minuto más tarde, la puerta se abrió con un silbido.Los ojos de obsidiana escanearon la habitación rápidamente y cayeron en la forma de la chica inconsciente.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba arrodillado junto a la figura inmóvil, y comprobó con urgencia su cuerpo y cabeza.Se aseguró a sí mismo que ella solo se había suicidado, y que pronto se despertaría.Recogió su forma de cojera y la acunó en sus brazos musculosos.

Su cabeza se inclinó y entró en contacto con su frente.Su respiración agitó los mechones de pelo que se habían escapado del bollo en su cabeza.La movió un poco, hasta que sus narices se tocaron.Los ojos oscuros captaron cada característica de su rostro, y estaban brillando con muchas emociones, que no se mostraban en absoluto en su rostro orgulloso.

"Finalmente."

Sus párpados se agitaron, y su patrón de respiración cambió ligeramente.Ella se movió un poco, y él supo que ella se estaba despertando.La observó de cerca, los ojos enfocados en cada movimiento que ella hacía.Él tomó toda su apariencia con hambre, con entusiasmo.Sus ojos viajaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, no queriendo perder un suspiro, un temblor, una respiración.

Sus sueños y recuerdos nunca habían estado a la altura.

Los destellos que podía obtener de ella nunca eran suficientes.

El pensamiento de que una vez la tendría de nuevo, su único consuelo y su mayor motivación para triunfar.

Ella murmuró algo, ya que estaba al borde del mundo de vigilia.Levantó una mano delicada para tocar su cabeza, y una mueca apareció en su rostro.

"Qu ... Ygh," Sus ojos se abrieron cuando tocó la sangre que enmarañaba su cabello.

Él no se fijó en su expresión de asombro;él estaba enfocado únicamente en sus ojos.

Calor.

No había sido el color azul más llamativo lo que lo había cautivado cuando la vio por primera vez.No, era el calor lo que yacía en lo profundo de esas vivas orbes azules.

Era la primera cosa que había notado, y se había deleitado en la cantidad y lasensaciónde ello.Tanto, en alguien aún tan joven ...

Le había emocionado, lo había atraído.Todavía lo hice.La obsesión y la posesión habían nacido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.Le habían dicho, como solo un mocoso joven, que lo sabría de inmediato.Y él hizo.

Obsesión y posesión de ella.Quemaron, y todavía lo hicieron.Solo se vuelve más intenso, más feroz con el paso del tiempo.La llamada, fue nombrada.Lo volvió casi loco, y al mismo tiempo lo llevó más rápido a sus metas.

Inocencia y curiosidad natural.Mirth e inteligencia.Suavidad y determinación.Fuerza y compasión.Esos eran los sentimientos que siempre venían a continuación, envolviéndolo, envolviéndolo.Cerró los ojos brevemente, para saborear más los sentimientos.Ella era un sinnúmero de sentimientos, y cómo los albergaba a todos en su pequeño cuerpo, de lo que él no tenía ni idea.Su corazón estaba abierto, como él ya había experimentado.Justicia y misericordia vinieron a su mente.Ella le había mostrado eso, y solo cuando lo hizo, él podía, por primera vez en su vida, decir lo que significaban.Cómo sesentían.Y hasta ahora, ella había sido la única persona que le había mostrado todas esas cosas que sostenía tan altas.

La observó mientras ella miraba su mano con confusión, luego el techo por encima de ella.Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su pequeño laboratorio.

Desde donde estaba sentado, tenía una vista excelente en su rostro, sin que ella lo viera de inmediato.Tuvo que sentarse para notarlo sentado aquí, pero estaba bastante aturdida y desorientada, y no pareció moverse pronto, pero ...

Un sonido sordo salió de detrás de él y él maldijo en su cabeza.Todo había sido debidamente silenciado, ya que él quería darle un poco de paz y tranquilidad mientras se despertaba, y algo aún tenía que hacer un sonido.Él gruñó algo en voz baja, cuando la vio saltar ligeramente, e intentó ponerse de pie ...

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de él, y su boca se abrió.Ella se quedó sin aliento, al ver la figura sentada a sus pies.La había acostado en una mesa de cirugía, y se preguntó si ella lo recordaría, vería las similitudes de su primera reunión.

Tenía la boca abierta, pero no hizo ningún ruido.

Tampoco dijo una palabra.

Sus ojos sostienen los de ella, hipnotizándola.Se estaba acercando, hasta que llenó todo su campo de visión, haciéndola muy consciente de su forma intimidante.

"V-Ve ... Vegeta?"Ella lo dijo muy suavemente, y él sintió su nombre como una caricia.Se aseguró de que sus ojos permanecieran en él mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, plantando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.Su aroma calmante se hizo más fuerte, y él respiró hondo, tratando de asimilarlo todo.

"Sí," finalmente ronroneó hacia ella.

Ella parpadeó, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.Vegeta?¿Cómo es posible?Él era diferente, pero entonces ... también no.Sin embargo, ciertamente ya no era el chico que ella había visto por primera vez en esos odiados laboratorios.

**FlashBack**

Ella se había escondido detrás de una gran pieza de equipo médico.Oh, ella sabía que su padre le había prohibido venir aquí hoy, pero tenía curiosidad,muy¡curioso!Su padre había estado hablando durante semanas sobre este nuevo proyecto y la asignación que había obtenido.Un amigo de su padre se lo había enviado y hoy llegaría por fin.Bulma no tenía ni idea de lo que era, exactamente.¿Algún tipo de tecnología?¿Un cierto tipo de germen o virus?¿Un nuevo programa?Ella no sabía nada, excepto por las cosas que había atrapado cuando escuchó a su padre hablar de lo importante que era para él y para su amigo, y que era muy importante para ella no interrumpirlo cuando él estuviera trabajando. eso.Luego le dijo que no podía entrar en el laboratorio principal.Toda la estación espacial estaba entusiasmada con eso, aunque ninguno de los trabajadores quería decirle qué era exactamente.

Si su padre se enterara alguna vez, ella conocía una entrada secreta al laboratorio principal (una que ella misma había encontrado mientras exploraba) ... Y que lo usaba con frecuencia ... Él estaría muy enojado.Ella se estremeció, no queriendo pensar en los castigos de su padre;su padre podría ser muy estricto a veces.Pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que su miedo esta vez.Había escogido su escondite con mucho cuidado, y sabía que si no hacía algo estúpido, no la encontrarían.¡Ella no era inteligente para nada!

Oyó un fuerte grito en el pasillo, y se acercaba rápidamente.Ella se hizo aún más pequeña, y se escondió lejos.Su corazón latía salvajemente, mientras esperaba ansiosamente a que se abrieran las puertas.¿Qué podría ser?

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un montón de personas llenaron la habitación.Bulma fue llevada de vuelta momentáneamente por los gritos del grupo de personas.¡Y vio a gente entre ellos que nunca había visto!¡Razas que nunca antes había visto!Pero ¿qué estaban haciendo?Que eran-

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron con sorpresa.Cinco de ellos llevaban un ... ¡un niño!

Bulma miró con horror al niño, gritando, gritando, pateando y retorciéndose en el agarre que esos extraños alienígenas tenían sobre él.

Ella no entendió lo que estaba diciendo.

Se sintió enojada al ver lo mucho que el chico protestaba, gritaba y luchaba.¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto?¿Por qué vinieron al laboratorio de su padre?Tal vez ... tal vez estaba enfermo, o algo así?

Ella frunció el ceño mientras observaba.El chico hizo tales ruidos de enojo, pero también ... Ella no podía decir exactamente lo que sentía, pero él hizo que ella quisiera saltar y correr hacia él, para ayudarlo.Sonaba ... solo.

Sí solo.Solo y herido.Fue herido mucho.

¿Le iba a ayudar su padre?

La furia del niño aumentó aún más cuando lo colocaron en una de las mesas de investigación.Lo encadenaron con extrañas pulseras, las que nunca había visto antes.Ahora ella también notó que llevaba un collar muy grueso.

Qué extraño ... ¿No había visto algo así antes?

Aún así, sus aullidos de furia vibraban a través del laboratorio, haciendo que Bulma quisiera cubrir sus oídos.Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer nada más que mirar al niño con miedo.El miedo por él.

Tal vez su papá lo iba a hacer mejor.

Esas extrañas criaturas lo tenían completamente atado a la mesa de acero.Uno, grande, púrpura, con cuernos en la cabeza, alcanzó el extraño collar, pero no antes de darle al niño, que trató de morderlo, una bofetada tan fuerte en la cara, que su cabeza se sacudió hacia un lado.Bulma casi gritó, como ella lo vio!¡Eso duele!¡Eso fue injusto!Bulma miró mientras el puro horror se asentaba sobre ella.Ella se sintió ... indefensa.

Impotente.Ella no podía ayudar al niño.¿O podría ella?¡Podría pedirle a su padre que lo ayude!

El hombre púrpura, por falta de una palabra mejor, tocó algo en el collar, y los gritos y los gritos del niño se convirtieron en gorgote.¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?!

"¡Finalmente! ¡Pensé que nunca se callaría!"El más pequeño de los cinco alienígenas, ¡que tenía cuatro ojos !, dijo, mientras se frotaba las orejas.

"Bien, estos collares", dijo el extraterrestre púrpura, mientras le sonreía al chico, que todavía estaba gorgoteando.

Bulma vio que lo estaba lastimando, y tuvo que evitar gritarle al matón púrpura.¡Se estaba divirtiendo mientras lo lastimaba!

"Sí, son uno de mis inventos más preciados ... Estoy muy contento de escuchar que usted y su señor comparten mi opinión sobre ellos".¡Estaba su padre!

Bulma siguió observando, ansiosa, segura de que su padre evitaría que esos hombres extraños lastimaran aún más al niño.¡Su padre sabía qué hacer!

"Sí, lord Frieza está muy contento con ellos. Hace todo tipo de cosas divertidas con ellos. Realmente, controlar el poder de uno es solo uno de sus usos. Pero creo que lo sabes todo, profesor".

Su padre le dio al hombre una sonrisa divertida."Por supuesto. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que su señor me lo envió".

"Espero que estés preparado para el trabajo. Creo que tratar de trabajar con este niño mono es casi imposible. Y una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero nuestro Señor siempre tuvo debilidad por este mono ... Sigue diciendo qué gran adición a su servicio haría si fuera un poco más ... dócil. A mi Señor le hubiera encantado enseñarle obediencia, pero le falta tiempo. Y está convencido de que usted, profesor, tiene mucho Métodos más sutiles para ... convencerlo de nuestra situación, si puedo decirlo ".

¿Por qué su padre no lo ayudó?Bulma apretó sus manos, mientras esperaba ansiosamente que su padre hiciera algo.

"Está en las manos correctas, caballeros. Me encanta trabajar en un espécimen tan fino. Tal promesa, esta".

"Bueno, tiene bastante ki para un mono, pero nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. Pero usted, profesor, nunca debe quitarse el collar. Él volaría esta estación en pedazos".

"No soy un tonto, Ginyu".Bulma se estremeció al escuchar el tono de voz que su padre estaba usando.Cuando lo usó con ella, siempre prometió nada bueno.

El tono de su padre parecía no tener efecto en el gigante púrpura, y su padre todavía estaba parado allí, sin hacer nada.El chico todavía se retorcía sobre la mesa, tratando de escapar, mientras seguía haciendo ese horrible sonido de gorgoteo enojado.Se cortó a través de su corazón.

"Nunca dije eso".Sea lo que sea, ese alienígena púrpura, ciertamente no le tenía miedo a su padre, a la forma en que respondió.

"Ahora, caballeros, creo que hemos terminado aquí. Puede volver con su señor y decirle que su cargo está en buenas manos. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de almuerzo?"

"En otro momento, profesor. Tenemos otra misión urgente. Y creo que apenas puede esperar para probar los límites de este niño. No creerá lo que puede tomar. Lord Frieza no lo rompió, y él espera que usted pueda Creo que disfrutarás mucho de tu nuevo proyecto ".

"Estoy seguro de que lo haré."Su padre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era agradable.Pero tal vez ahora esos hombres malvados se habían ido, ¡él haría algo por el pobre muchacho!

Todos los alienígenas se echaron a reír, y abandonaron la habitación, dejando a su padre y su personal solos con el niño.

"Entonces ..." su padre miró al niño de arriba abajo.Bulma miró, en silencio, pensando que todo estaría bien ahora para el niño.Su padre haría algo ahora.¡Haría cualquier cosa que lastimara al niño irse!Su padre era un genio, después de todo.Tal vez, cuando él estuviera mejor, su padre la dejara jugar con él.No había otros niños en la estación espacial, ya veces se aburría con sus libros y quería jugar.Entonces, tal vez ella tendría un compañero de juegos.

"Ahora te quedas con nosotros, muchacho, tienes que conocer nuestras reglas básicas y obedecerlas, por supuesto. Así que, cierra la boca. Realmente me disgusto con los sonidos de gorgoteo que haces. Como si alguien estuviera tratando de matarte o alguna cosa."Otra extraña sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.

¿Por qué no estaba haciendo nada?¡Estabasufriendo!

El gorgoteo no se detuvo.

"Está bien, entonces. Lo difícil es entonces".Su padre se acercó al niño, y se paró encima de él.

Bulma no entendía por qué estaba hablando tan extrañamente con el chico, pero estaba segura de que su padre finalmente lo iba a ayudar.

Su padre se acercó, a esa cosa rara alrededor de su garganta.

¡Se lo va a quitar!Bulma sonrió, sabiendo que ya había terminado.

Su padre tocó algo, y el gorgoteo se detuvo.Solo un silbido escapó del niño.

Primero Bulma pensó que el chico se había calmado.

Pero sus luchas se intensificaron.

"¿No puedes respirar? Qué vergüenza. Te lo dije".

¿Qué?¿Qué estaba diciendo su padre?¿Que estaba haciendo?¡El chico estaba aún más herido!¡Me dolió tanto!Su rostro era casi púrpura, sus rasgos retorcidos.Bulma estaba observando a su padre con una mezcla de confianza rota e incredulidad en su rostro.

"Ahora, esta solicitud de tu maestro ha llegado en un mal momento. En realidad, estaba trabajando en otra cosa, que tiene mis prioridades, si soy sincera. Normalmente, meencantaríael desafío de convertirte en algo mejor ... ... o al menos en algo un poco más útil. Y veo que eres todo un desafío. Es una pena, en realidad.

Entonces, voy a acelerar el progreso.Voy a tener tu espíritu roto en ningún momento, muchacho.Y lo reconstruiré a mi antojo.A lo que me parezca oportuno.Doctor Norris, ¿puedo tener una triple dosis de TRU23, por favor? "

Bulma miró con horror mientras su padre le pedía las cosas que él mismo le había advertido que nunca tocara, si ella lo encontraba en sus obras, dijo que le dolía.Mucho.

"Ahora, mi muchacho", dijo el profesor con indiferencia, "este líquido te causará el mayor dolor, lo prometo. Ataca todos los nervios de tu cuerpo, sin dañarlos, por supuesto. Ataca tanto al cuerpo como a la mente. viajando a través de su sistema nervioso y a través de su cerebro.

Creo que combinado con su represor de Ki será un infierno puro, tan puro como pueda hacerlo, por supuesto.No querría insultar al demonio ". El profesor tomó la inyección del médico y procedió a administrársela al niño, cuya lucha solo se volvió más violenta, hasta que toda la mesa tembló.

"¡Cuidado con el equipo, monja inútil!"Su padre le devolvió la inyección y procedió a tocar el extraño collar, haciendo que el niño se congelara en lo que Bulma solo podía llamar dolor.Herir.

Entonces, a pesar de que sus restricciones probablemente aumentaron aún más, comenzó a moverse de nuevo.No hay luchas, solo ... movimientos.Contracciones, calambres, reflejos.Dolor, dolor.

"Ya estoy haciendo efecto, ya veo. Te he dado una dosis más alta de lo que me he atrevido a dar a una criatura. Tendrá efecto antes y durará mucho más. Sin embargo, como tienes un sistema de regeneración tan notable, Sé que no tendrá ningún efecto duradero en ti ".

Bulma se sentó en su rincón secreto, aturdida, sorprendida.Ella no podía apartar los ojos del niño.Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero ella no emitió ningún sonido, mientras lloraba por el niño.Lloraba con él.

¿Porque porque?¿Por qué su padre haría algo como esto?

"Te dejaré ahora. Mañana por la tarde iré a visitarte. Según mis cálculos, la droga debería haberse agotado. Ya veremos si te deben administrar una segunda dosis. No lo creo, pero quién sabe. Tal vez parezca ser una verdadera tuerca difícil de romper ".

¿Su padre?...

¿Era ese su padre?

Bulma se sintió torcida por dentro.Roto, herido ... ¿Cómo pudo su padre hacer eso?

Si hubiera sabido la palabra para nombrar lo que estaba sintiendo, lo habría llamado traición.

El profesor se alejó de él, llevándose a su personal con él.Les dijo que el dolor era aún más insoportable cuando se sufría solo.Y no necesitaba vigilancia;bichos como él no murieron fácilmente.

Esas palabras no se registraron en la mente de Bulma.

La cabeza del niño se había inclinado a su lado, y de repente, ella estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos negro carbón del niño.

Él la estaba mirando a ella.Élvio aella.La vio en su escondite.Sus ojos, en los que Bulma podía ver tantas cosas ardiendo y rugiendo, pero que no podía nombrar, se fijaron en los de ella y se aferraron con fuerza.

El profesor y su personal salieron de los laboratorios, pero ni se preocuparon ni se dieron cuenta.

El negro se encontró con el azul.Vio las lágrimas, la confianza rota, el horror, la incredulidad, la traición ...

Como si estuviera mirando en sus propios ojos.

Ni se movió, ni hizo un sonido durante mucho tiempo.Él sufrió, y ella lloró por él, mientras que ambos encontraron algo en los ojos del otro.

**Fin FlashBack**

"W-wow", suspiró ella mientras miraba sus ojos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Nadie más que ella había hecho eso al verlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Es bueno verte de nuevo, ¿cómo es que ..." Ella se interrumpió y frunció el ceño."¿Estoy soñando con esto? Tal vez algún tipo de alucinación, porque seguramente no puedes estar aquí ... muy peligroso ... me golpeé la cabeza, ¿no? Ves, eso lo explica ... Lástima , sería realmente agradable verte de nuevo. Ni siquiera sabía si estabas vivo o muerto, ya que tú ... desde que escapaste. Siempre esperé que algún día estuvieras bien y me visitaras, pero es por eso que Estoy seguro de que estoy viendo cosas, porque no podría ser eso. No, porque mi padre te colgaría de nuevo de inmediato y haría cosas ... Realmente amaba a mi padre, ya sabes, pero qué hizo cuando él hizo eso. ... eso estaba mal. Muy mal. Oh, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, ¿no? Estoy divagando, charlando, ladrando.Siempre tuviste tantos nombres para mi 'charla demente', como lo llamaste.Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, ya sabes, siempre lo hago cuando estoy nervioso, sagrado o emocionado.Entonces, uhm, creo que será mejor que me despierte y pida una aspirina, porque apuesto a que mi cabeza dolerá como el infierno cuando me despierte, así que ...

"¡Calla, pequeña!"Él puso un dedo en sus labios y le dio una sonrisa divertida."Sí, estás divagando, pero no estás imaginando cosas. Te lo prometo".

"Pero mi cabeza ... ¿Por qué no duele?"

"Te he dado algo para eso. He revisado tu lesión en la cabeza. No quería que nuestra ... reunión se interrumpiera".

Una vez más, había una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.Se lo tomó, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante, nunca tendría que perdérselo.

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció, para ser reemplazada por un ceño fruncido."¡Es peligroso, Vegeta! Estarás aquí, quiero decir. Si mi padre oye que estás aquí, intentará volver a colgarte. Incluso después de todos estos años, todavía quiere ... aún quiere romper tu mente Y Frieza no estaba exactamente complacido con tu escape ... Mi padre haría cualquier cosa para volver a estar a favor de esa lagartija ".

Vegeta se alegró de escuchar el odio y el disgusto en su voz mientras escupía el nombre de uno de sus más grandes enemigos.Ella era leal a él.Ella incluso lo había elegido sobre su padre, una vez.Estaba seguro de que ella volvería a hacer eso ... con cierta persuasión.

"No te preocupes. No tengo nada que temer de tu padre".Ella lo miró, con preguntas en sus ojos, pero cuando él no dio más detalles, ella frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Digamos que está ... preocupado por otra cosa".Una sonrisa desagradable jugó en sus labios, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta.

"Sí, bueno, él realmente puede concentrarse en uno de sus proyectos, pero ... ¡Oh! ¡Espera! Algo extraño sucedió fuera de mi laboratorio, yo ... yo solo quería salir e investigar. La computadora de seguridad no estaba trabajo. Eso nunca había sucedido antes. Me temo que algo sucedió. Algo malo ... Mi padre estaba trabajando en un nuevo tipo de súper combustible nuevo, ¿y si algo saliera mal?

"¡No te preocupes!" Dijo con fuerza, haciéndola parpadear."No le pasó nada a su experimento".

"Pero lo que pasó", insistió ella, claramente preocupada y confundida.

"Sssh, todo está bajo control", dijo en voz baja, susurrándole, observándola observándolo con sus grandes ojos.Con sus manos asentadas firmemente a ambos lados de su cabeza, él se inclinó aún más cerca, ocultando sus rostros en las sombras.Vio sus ojos tratando de adaptarse a la repentina falta de luz.Vio sus ojos tratando de enfocarse, pero no del todo bien.El sonrioParecía que el segundo medicamento que administraba estaba tomando efecto.

Estaban tan cerca ahora;las bocanadas de su respiración cayeron sobre sus labios.Casi podía saborearla.Ella ahora lo estaba mirando soñadora, con una suave sonrisa.

"Está bien, si tú lo dices," le susurró de vuelta, y parecía realmente convencida, sus ojos se volvieron aún más desenfocados.

"¿Pero dónde estoy?"Miró al techo, confundida.

Él se rió suavemente."Pensé que sería un poco nostálgico. Te llevé al laboratorio principal, ya sabes, donde yo primero".

"Oh ..." Ella lo miró con una expresión un poco aturdida.Entonces ella frunció el ceño."Eres una extraña, Vegeta. Pensé que nunca querrías poner un pie en esta habitación de nuevo. Trato de evitarlo tanto como sea posible. Demasiados malos recuerdos".

"Sí, malos recuerdos. Tienen un propósito para mí. Pero los malos recuerdos no son lo primero que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en este laboratorio".

"Qué es, entonces", preguntó soñadora, mientras levantaba lentamente una mano y comenzaba a trazar los contornos afilados de su rostro.

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de presionar su suave toque y ronronear como un gatito.Él sabía que ella no era realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.Simplemente actuando sobre sus sentimientos e impulsos, olvidando su razonamiento, barreras e inhibiciones.Justo la forma en que se suponía que iba a funcionar.

"Tus ojos."

"¿Mis ojos?"Ella sonó incrédula, y le dio una mirada desconcertada."Vegeta, estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria contigo, y una vez más, te burlas de mí".

"Estoy completamente en serio".

"Oh."La risa desapareció, y una mirada de maravilla apareció."¿Te gustan mis ojos?"Ella preguntó suavemente, con anhelo.

"Mucho. Ese día me trajeron aquí y me ataron a esta misma mesa", colocó una tabla en la enorme mesa de titanio. "Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, finalmente de rendirme, y luego, como uno de tus humanos. cuentos de hadas, vi tus ojos y me salvaste. Me diste algo en lo que aferrarme, en qué concentrarme, en lugar de sentir dolor. Ví muchas cosas en esos grandes ojos tuyos, y me obligaron a aferrarme, a soportar el dolor, continuar desafiándolos. Y todo, tus ojos, el dolor, los recuerdos, me sirvieron bien. Aun así, sueño con tus ojos, y tú, escondida detrás de esa pieza de equipo de laboratorio ... ... como una liberación ... "

El dolor estaba en todas partes, como había dicho esa cobardía humana.Se lo comió.Sus nervios parecían hacerse nudos.Sus músculos parecían encogerse y retorcerse, sus huesos se pulverizaron y se convirtieron en cenizas.Su sangre parecía hervir.Agonía, como nunca antes se había sentido.Peor que el más cruel y cruel castigo que Frieza le había entregado.

Invadió su mente.El dolor torturador lo recorrió, haciéndole olvidar toda razón.No podía pensar en otra cosa, excepto en el dolor.Eso lo volvió ió en sus defensas mentales.Rompió su voluntad, su determinación de nunca romper, nunca rendirse.

Ahora, él quería, tan mal.Cualquier cosa para escapar de esto.Cualquier cosa.Simplemente renuncie a su cordura, a su fuerza mental, a su anhelo de libertad ... Ceda. Rómpase.Ceder a la negrura sin mente.

Rompió la mesa, tanto como lo permitían los bonos de restricción de ki.¡No nunca!

Pero él lo haría.No tenía nada en qué pensar, excepto el dolor.¿Cuándo volvería ese doctor?Cuando iban a ...

Me dolía aún más solo pensar.No le quedaba energía ... No quedaba nada para ...

De repente, algo por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención.Él lanzó su cabeza de esa manera, antes de que fuera totalmente incapaz de moverse ... ¿Este veneno también paralizaba?

Parpadeó, una vez, temiendo que estuviera imaginando o alucinando ... Ojos azules ...

Ojos azules, ante una niña pequeña.

Una niña humana.¿Qué hacía uno tan pequeño en un lugar como este?Claro que debe ser una alucinación.Nada tan ... inocente ... estaría encerrado en un lugar así.Aunque parecía estar escondida, estaba acurrucada detrás de un gran dispositivo de metal.

Sus ojos ... se sintió atraído por ellos.Brillaban con algún tipo de humedad.Pero lo que vio en sus ojos.Nunca antes había visto semejante ... calor!Calidez e inocencia.

Vio rastros de humedad corriendo por sus mejillas.Impar...

Fuera lo que fuera lo que su mente estaba evocando, se sentía extrañamente consolado por sus ojos.Si tenía que perder la cabeza, tal vez este era su último recuerdo ...

De repente, un sonido suave y estrangulado se escapó de ella, y otro.Ella se llevó las manos a la boca mientras intentaba reprimir los lamentables sonidos.

Ella tembló, y más humedad escapó de sus ojos.

El dolor que sentía se reflejaba en sus ojos.De repente, un nombre llegó al sentimiento que vio allí también, una palabra cuyo significado era totalmente extraño para él;compasión.

Entonces, supo que ella no era una alucinación, ni un sueño o simplemente una imagen de su mente enloquecida.Porque, ¿cómo podría alucinar algo que nunca había visto ni experimentado antes?

Ella era realLo que ella sentía por él, era real.

Y se aferró a ella y a sus ojos con sus sentimientos como una salvación y una liberación de la tortura.Algo aún más profundo cambió en él, pero su mente estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en la extraña vibración que atravesaba su ser ... No lo sabía, y no quería pensar en eso ahora.

En este momento, solo pensaba en el escape de la tortura que ella le había traído.

Él no podía ser roto ahora.

"Esa es la cosa más dulce que alguien me ha dicho".Una gran sonrisa iluminó toda su cara, y de repente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo derribó, dándole un "abrazo" mientras los llamaba.Él dejó escapar un suspiro imperceptible mientras estaba envuelto en su cálido abrazo.Ella era sólo calor.

A ella no parecía importarle su peso, y solo hundió la cara en su cuello, su aliento cosquilleando la piel.Tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío e hizo lo mismo con ella;Él colocó ambos brazos junto a su cabeza, para soportar algo su propio peso, y enterró la cara en su cuello, absorbiendo la suavidad de su piel y la estructura de los suaves pelos cortos en su cuello.

"Hmm ... te extrañé, Vegeta."

Él retrocedió un poco, para poder ver su cara.

"¿Lo hiciste?"Él preguntó, no, la empujó por una respuesta, con una fuerza y un anhelo que no pudo ocultar.

"Sí, lo hice. Fuiste el único amigo que he tenido. Fuiste el único que realmente habló conmigo. Jugaste conmigo.

Te amo vegeta

**FlashBack**

La verdad en sus ojos era casi demasiado para él, ya que sentía la humedad pinchando en sus ojos.Lágrimas...

Cuando otro sonido se le escapó, forzó a abrir la boca y gritó: "Whaa yourrrr aa ...", arrastrando las palabras, no pareció poder terminar su oración.Por dentro, maldijo su falta de fuerza.

Ella pareció sorprenderse cuando él comenzó a hablar.Ella se sacudió detrás de la gran pieza de equipo primero, más por reacción, luego por miedo real.Ella cuidadosamente alcanzó su punto máximo detrás de él, mirándolo directamente.

Se frotó las mejillas, limpiando la humedad, y luego, vacilante, salió de su escondite.

Ella tomó pasos pequeños y cuidadosos, ya que parecía cansada de él.Ella lo miró con grandes ojos inciertos;Estaba dispuesta a huir en cualquier momento.

La observó mientras se acercaba.¿Qué edad podría tener ella?Ella era una niña, sí, pero él no conocía la anatomía de los humanos lo suficientemente bien como para hacer una buena suposición de su edad.

Él también la miró con cansancio;aunque parecía completamente inofensiva, podría ser un disfraz, una trampa o un juego enfermo que esos humanos estaban jugando con él.

Pero rápidamente descartó esa idea.Aunque ese doctor parecía lo suficientemente cruel, simplemente carecía de imaginación para algo como esto.

Además, lo que podía leer en su cara y sus ojos era demasiado real para ser actuado.

Ella ahora estaba de pie justo al lado de su cabeza, tensa y nerviosa.Ella estaba inquietatirando del dobladillo de su suéter.

"Whhoo rrr ... Whhaa ..."

Eso pareció atraer su atención hacia él.Inmediatamente, la humedad de sus ojos comenzó a fluir de nuevo, rodando por sus mejillas, goteando de su barbilla el metal de la mesa sobre la que se encontraba.Cuando ella se acercó aún más a él, probablemente para verlo mejor, el líquido cayó sobre su piel.Él se echó atrás y ella también dio un paso atrás.

"S-lo siento", ella hipo, aparentemente muy molesta.Por qué, se preguntó.

"Nnnn", fue todo lo que salió de su garganta.El collar realmente lo estaba asfixiando cuando trató de hablar, así que simplemente dejó de intentarlo;El esfuerzo tomó demasiado de su preciosa última energía.

"Lo siento mucho ... no sé por qué mi padre hace esto ... ¿Por qué no te ayuda? ... Incluso te dio ..." Ella se atragantó y farfulló, y sus mejillas ahora estaban muy húmedas .La confusión y la traición que vio allí reflejaron sus propios sentimientos el día en que su padre lo entregó al lagarto frío.

¿El padre de esta chica era el mismo hombre que ese doctor?Profesor Briefs, era su nombre.No vio ninguna semejanza ... tal vez el pelo;aunque la del doctor era de un extraño gris azulado, esta chica tenía casi el mismo color de cabello que el color de sus ojos;Un azul llamativo.Tal vez fue la edad la que decoloró el cabello del profesor.

Pero era lo único de la chica que le recordaba remotamente a ese anciano.

"Obviamente estás enfermo, y mi padre solo lo empeoró ... ¿Por qué? ¡No ... no entiendo!"Ella lo miró como si él tuviera todas sus respuestas.Sin embargo, solo tenía una respuesta;la vida no es justa

"Tú, ni siquiera puedes hablar. Esto te está asfixiando".Ella se había acercado de nuevo, y una vez más lo estaba mirando más de cerca.Solo era pequeña, y solo su cabeza y cuello estaban por encima de la mesa.Extendió una mano y acarició con cuidado el collar.

"He visto esto antes. Mi padre me dijo que los usaban con delincuentes peligrosos ... Pero no creo que seas peligroso, o un criminal. Solo eres un niño".

Él le frunció el ceño.¡Él no era 'solo un niño'!Si pudiera liberarse, les mostraría lo peligroso que podía ser.Aun así, el simple destino enélera tan nuevo para él, tan extraño.Aunque le hizo sentir ... bien.

Ella se puso de puntillas y acercó su cara a la de él.Sus ojos eran aún más grandes ahora, las pestañas espesas de humedad.

"Te voy a ayudar. No me importa por qué mi padre hace esto, pero es MAL. Simplemente mal. Te voy a ayudar, ¿vale?"

Quería reírse;¿Cómo podría alguien tan pequeño lograr algo aquí?¿Qué podía hacer ella?

Pero en el fondo, sintió un extraño calor.Nadie antes se había ofrecido para ayudarlo.Y ella lo decía en serio ... y planeaba hacer lo mejor también.Su determinación era fácil de leer en sus ojos.

Volvió a mirar la humedad en sus mejillas.Todavía salía de sus ojos, aunque no tanto como antes.

"Wwaatterrrr", lo intentó.

"¿Qué? No puedo ... Espera un minuto".Con ambas manos, ella se arrastró por el cuello, y él sintió que la piel de gallina recorría todo su cuerpo.Su toque era ligero como la pluma, suave ... Era una sensación extraña, pero se sentía extrañamente bien.

"Ajá, veamos ..." su rostro estaba arrugado en una expresión de concentración.Entonces, ella sonrió.

"Bingo", dijo ella y él inmediatamente sintió un poco de alivio en la presión sobre su garganta y yugular.

"No lo dejé pasar mucho, de lo contrario se enterarán, pero si te callas, no notarán nada.

Podía tragar sin dolor ahora, y respirar más fácilmente.

"Agua", dijo con claridad, y le dio un codazo en la cara.

"¿Agua?"preguntó ella, perpleja.Ella se tocó la cara, luego comenzó a limpiarse la cara con la manga de su suéter.

"Eso no es agua, bueno ... son lágrimas. Estaba llorando. Pero tienes sed, lo siento. Te traeré algo de agua. Espera aquí ... Uhm, lo siento, no puedes conseguirlo ... Lo siento ... te traeré un poco de agua ".

Ni siquiera la oyó charlar.Lágrimas ... Él nunca las había visto antes.Nunca había visto llorar a alguien ... Tal vez la mayoría de las razas no podían.Pero recordó algo vagamente;aún era muy pequeño, pero recordaba la voz de su padre, gritando contra alguien, que hacía los mismos ruidos que la chica que acaba de hacer ... Su madre ... ¿Por qué había estado llorando?

La niña volvió y se llevó una taza."Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? Espera, ¿puedes levantar un poco la cabeza? Entonces tragarás más fácil y no te ahogarás tan pronto ..." Ella puso la taza en sus labios con cuidado y la inclinó ligeramente.

Delicioso y fresco líquido corre por su boca y garganta resecas.Incluso pareció calmar el fuego en el resto de su cuerpo ... El dolor ... Ahora se lo recordó.Todavía estaba allí, y igual de feroz, pero la chica era una excelente diversión ... Eso, combinado con su gran tolerancia al dolor, lo hacía soportable.

Él tragó con avidez todo lo que ella dio, hasta que la taza estuvo vacía.

"Eso estuvo bien; no te ahogaste. ¿Quieres más?"Sin esperar respuesta, fue a buscar otra taza.

Bebió tres tazas antes de tener suficiente.Ella rápidamente escondió la taza en su escondite.Cuando lo sorprendió mirándola, explicó: "Mi padre parece ver todo, o al menos todo lo que está fuera de orden. No sé cómo lo hace. Si él descubre que estoy aquí ... O que he hablado contigo ... "Miró a diferentes lugares en el techo, luego a la pared.

"No sé por qué las cámaras de seguridad no están encendidas. Por lo general, cuando él tiene un proyecto en ella, sí lo están. Pero no pueden verme cuando me estoy escondiendo detrás de eso", señaló ella al equipo de metal. un gabinete o algo, "y detrás de eso hay un conducto de ventilación, cerrado por una rejilla, pero es fácil de abrir y cerrar, sin ser escuchado. Puedo arrastrarme fácilmente a través del sistema de ventilación. Así es como entro aquí, sin nadie. A sabiendas. Bien, ¿eh?Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"Soy Bulma. ¿Cómo te llamas?"Mientras ella había estado hablando, había estado mirando su cuerpo, casi examinándolo.Acababa de escuchar sus bromas, extrañamente consoladas por su voz.

"Vegeta".

"Oh ... ese es un nombre extraño-"

"No más de lo que es Bulma", dijo brevemente.

"Lo siento. Pero no eres ... humano, ¿verdad?"

"No, soy un Saiyan".Príncipe de los Saiyans, pensó amargamente, pero no lo dijo.Ya no valoraba nada en ese título.Mira dónde lo había sacado.Mira dónde lo había conseguido su padre.El rey había vendido a su propio hijo.No, ser un príncipe no significaba nada para él.

"Saiyan," lo pronunció con cuidado."Nunca había escuchado de tu raza antes".

"Hmm, todavía eres joven".Él la estaba mirando, con una intensidad tranquila en su mirada, y eso la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda;estar bajo tal escrutinio

"No me atrevo a aflojar sus restricciones ... Si mi padre se entera ... es muy estricto y él ..." Ella cortó sus propias palabras.

Parecía que su forma de tratar su ... espécimen también tenía algunas comparaciones en la forma en que trataba a su hija.Aún así, no explicaba por qué estaba llorando.

Así que preguntó, a pesar de sí mismo curioso por saber por qué: "¿Por qué estabas ... llorando?"

Ella le dio una sonrisa avergonzada.Tan fácil que ella sonrió, y tan sinceras se sintieron esas sonrisas.

"Debo haber parecido un bebé, pero ... No pude evitarlo. Tenías mucho dolor y te trataron de manera injusta ... Entonces mi padre solo lo empeoró".

Aunque la verdad sobre su padre era sin duda un duro golpe para ella, ella parecía mucho más molesto por la forma en que trataban aél.Que estaba en el dolor y se mantuvo aquí contra su voluntad.

Ella había estado llorando por él.

**Fin FlashBack**


	2. Capitulo 2:Parte II

"Te amo, Vegeta ..." esas palabras parecían tan irreales, pero ella las sintió.Ella sabía el significado de estas palabras, y se lo había mostrado y probado tantas veces ...

Brillaba en sus ojos, brillante y claro, y lo hacía sentir tan humilde y fuerte e increíblementeafortunadoque él, de todas las criaturas del universo, le había otorgado este amor.

Él era el único.Planeaba mantenerlo así.Lo tenía, y estaba decidido a conservarlo.Él lo mantendría a salvo.La mantendría a salvo, la atesoraría, la ataría de todas las maneras posibles, para que ella nunca pudiera dejarlo, nunca se la arrancaran, como tantas otras cosas antes.

No, ahora él estaba en un estado para mantenerla a salvo, para mantenerlasuya.Él siempre disfrutaría de su calor y luz.Incluso si él tenía que arrastrarla a los pozos más profundos del infierno, o si se le permitía acompañarla a lo más alto de los cielos.Probablemente el primero, pero a él no le importó mucho, ¡porque la tenía!

Acercó su cara a la de ella, y se perdió en su acogedor calor.

El la beso.Era una costumbre humana, pero a él le gustaba, ciertamente después de que ella se lo había mostrado.

En cierta noche, después de un espantoso "tratamiento" particular (el profesor se estaba volviendo cada vez más impaciente y frustrado a medida que liberaba todos los medios que tenía a su disposición, sin tener ningún efecto en la mente de su espécimen. Más y más resistente y testarudo. La frustración del profesor desató más y más crueldades y atrocidades en su espécimen.), Bulma había venido a visitarlo en su jaula.Ciertamente no era más que una jaula de supresión de ki.Apestaba el ki del prisionero, haciéndolo más débil a medida que él usaba más.La jaula no estaba protegida por ningún medio;Sin vigilancia, sin cámaras de vigilancia.Solo una habitación sencilla y en ella la jaula.Era tan avanzado, tan malvadamente diseñado ... Vegeta no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir de eso, o de intentar algo para dañarse a sí mismo ...Pero la arrogancia del profesor sería su perdición algún día;Vegeta tuvo un logro ...

Bulma estaba, como siempre, contrabandeando comida y bebidas en su prisión.Ella había descubierto el código de entrada el primer día que lo colocaron.Después de tres días de exposición a TRU23, sin tener ningún efecto sobre la voluntad del niño, el buen médico había considerado que lo había arrojado a este infierno de succión de ki.No podía hacer nada más que caminar, sentarse, comer y dormir.Cualquier cosa que le costara más ki, lo dejó inconsciente los primeros días.Ahora, estaba un poco más acostumbrado y podía hacer algunos ejercicios simples sin desmayarse.

FlashBack

Bulma lo estaba mirando con la misma compasión y algo nuevo, que había envuelto en el par de meses que había estado allí;rabia justificada

Ella tomó sus heridas;Cortes e incisiones.Sin decir nada, le dio la comida y las bebidas, y luego comenzó a desinfectar sus heridas.

La primera vez que ella comenzó a hacerlo, él se había negado.No lo necesitaba, su saliva era suficiente desinfectante.Pero había descubierto que no podía decir no a esos grandes ojos azules.Entonces, ella lo trataba casi todas las noches.

"También he traído un poco de chocolate. Aquí."Ella le arrojó el colorido bar y observó las risitas mientras él tragaba la golosina.Le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces.

"¿Por qué no dejas que se derrita en tu lengua y la saboreas?"Preguntó ella, bromeando.

"Porque sé que tienes más en tu bolsillo", dijo de nuevo, bruscamente, pero con una sonrisa reprimida.

"¡Oh, esa nariz tuya! ¡Eres peor que esos sabuesos que he visto en dibujos animados!"

Muchas cosas de las que habló, que él no sabía y, por lo general, no preguntaba, más porque no quería parecer un tonto más que por eso no estaba interesado.Pero unsabueso desangreparecía muy interesante.

"¿Sabueso?"

"Sí, es una especie de perro ... uhm, animal, que se guarda como mascota y se usa para cazar. Tiene una nariz muy sensible, igual que tú".

"Entonces, me estás comparando con una mascota", gruñó amenazadoramente.

"¡No, no lo soy! ¡Además, los perros son mucho más dulces que tú!"

"¡Bueno!"Él le sonrió, y ella cayó en un ataque de risa.Con cualquier otra persona, él estaría molesto, pero con ella fue relajante y también ... muy divertido.

"¿Ya terminaste?"Él le preguntó, después de varios minutos de silencio, mientras ella estaba ocupada con algún tipo de desinfectante y algodón, limpiando sus heridas.Ella levantó la vista y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento, sé que pica bastante mal".

"Realmente ahora, apenas lo siento".

"Oh. Bueno, ¡estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo aquí! ¡No es como si pudiera besarlo mejor!"

"¿Puedes qué?"

"Ya sabes, como cuando eres pequeña. Si me cayera o me golpeara, mi madre le pondría una curita y un beso para mejorarlo. Y, por lo general, se sentía mejor de inmediato, aunque lo sabía. Era solo una fábula ... Mi padre siempre lo decía ... "

Vegeta se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, mientras él digería esta nueva información.No hablaba mucho sobre su madre, y el tema era obviamente doloroso para ella;todo lo que realmente sabía era que ella murió hace un par de años, dejándola sola con un padre frío y distante.

Y que este beso ... ¿Qué fue eso?Otra extraña costumbre humana ... ¿Cómo funcionó?

"¿Qué es besar?"Preguntó bruscamente, irritado consigo mismo ya que no podía controlar su curiosidad.

"Besar es algo que la gente hace cuando está enamorada ... o simplemente ama a la gente. En algunas culturas, la gente también lo hace cuando se encuentran con amigos, o cuando felicitan a alguien ..."

"Eso realmente no tiene sentido".

"Mmm ... Es un signo de afecto. ¿Mejor?"

"Estúpidos humanos. ¡Es estúpido tener afectos, y ciertamente mostrarlos! Estás mostrando tu debilidad".

"¿Crees que es estúpido?! ¡Bueno, eres estúpido! Es bueno ser abrazado y besado. Y creo que cuando las personas están enamoradas, les gustaría besar todo el día ... Aunque parece un poco asco, la forma en que los adultos lo hacen ".Ella puso cara de disgusto."Xandra y su novio se besan mucho delante de mi cara. Mi padre lo llama 'hormonas'. No entiendo qué tienen que ver con eso".

"Entiendo el significado de eso, pero ... ¿cómo lo haces?"Vegeta tenía que admitir que ahora estaba aún más curioso.

"Uhm ... Bueno ... Usas tus labios, por supuesto. Los presionas juntos, y luego uhm ... los monederos, así".Ella le mostró, y él dejó escapar una risita.

"¡Esa parece la cosa más tonta que he visto!"

"¡No había terminado todavía, estúpido!"

"¡No me llames estúpido!"

"Bueno, lo estás, si estás diciendo cosas estúpidas!"

"¡Hmph! Simplemente continúa, ¿lo harás?"

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa."Ok. La otra persona hace lo mismo-"

"Quieres decir que hay dos tontos humanos que presionan sus labios y los 'persiguen'. Persiguiendo, ¡ja! Sólo la palabra es suficiente para ..."

"¡Cállate! ¡Vaya!", Ella se llevó una mano a la boca y lo miró con irritación."¡También me estás haciendo jurar!"

"Si lo llamas juro!"

"No es un lenguaje decente".

"Solo ve uno. ¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí!"

Ella resopló."Como si tuvieras tantas cosas que hacer aquí".

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella."No es mi elección estoy aquí, ¿o sí?"

"Lo siento, Vegeta ... Lo siento ... Ok, ok. Simplemente no me interrumpas, ¿vale? Ahora, ¿dónde estaba yo? Ambas personas hacen lo mismo con sus labios y luego presionan sus labios en el otro labios de la persona! "

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo la miró y de repente sonrió."Me estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"¡No! ¡No lo soy! ¡Así es como nos besamos!"

"¡Así que tenía razón! ¡Es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado!"

"¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Nunca antes has tenido un beso!"

"¡Y sé que nunca quiero tener uno! ¡La idea!"

"¡Argh! ¡Eres imposible!"

"Como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso antes".

"De acuerdo, entonces, ¡hagamos un trato! ¡Te doy un beso y luego me dices qué te parece!"Ella se atrevió a él, con los brazos cruzados, imitando toda su conducta.

"Está bien. Pruébalo. Pero no estoy frunciendo los labios".

"Está bien."Ella dudó un poco, y un rubor comenzó a extenderse en sus mejillas, lo que él encontró muy interesante.Otra cosa que nunca había visto antes.

"¿Que estas haciendo?"

Ella le dirigió una mirada exagerada."Estoy a punto de darte un beso, recuerda".Pero ella solo se estaba volviendo más roja en su cara, y apartó la mirada de él, hacia el suelo.

"No, quiero decir, ¿por qué tu piel se está poniendo roja?"

"Mi piel se vuelve ... ¡Oh! Oh. Hmm, ¡no es nada!"

"Cierto. ¡Estás mintiendo!"

"¡No soy!"

"Tssk. Niña, ¿no sabes que no debes mentir?"

"Solo shu- ¡Mantén la boca cerrada! ¿Ahora estás lista?"

"¿Listo? Si tengo que esperar más, estoy arrugado".

Respiró hondo y se inclinó hacia él, con los labios apretados y algo fruncidos.A ella le parecía algo lindo, pensó con indulgencia.

Ella había evitado sus ojos, y rápidamente presionó sus labios sobre los de él.

Era la sensación más extraña que jamás había sentido.Era incluso más suave que el toque de sus manos.Hacía calor también;la sensación era cálida, sus labios eran cálidos.Pareció enviar una descarga a través de su cuerpo, emocionando a todo su ser, hasta que alcanzó algo que ...

Rápidamente se separó del toque más suave, conmocionado hasta la médula.Sus ojos volaron a su rostro, inseguros, confundidos.

Él no dijo nada, solo la miró, viéndola desde una nueva perspectiva, mientras que al mismo tiempo todavía estaba ... Bulma.

Algo profundo dentro de él que había cambiado y cambiado, pero ignorado, ahora resurgía.Sintió que se agitaba profundamente dentro de su corazón y alma ... Estaba despierto, llamando, corriendo a través de su sangre.Era instinto, profundo y honesto.

Y sabía que no debería sorprenderse, que había estado claro desde hacía algún tiempo.Tiene sentido.Ella no era Saiyan, y eso tenía sentido ...

"¿Hice algo mal? Lo siento. Lo siento muy estúpido ..."

"Cállate," le gruñó, haciéndola estremecerse."Bulma, ..." Ella levantó la vista, herida en sus ojos.

"Bulma ... me gusta besar ... me gusta tu beso".

"¿De Verdad?"Se le iluminó toda la cara y se echó a reír, aliviada.

"De verdad. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez".

**Fin FlashBack**

Este beso no fue como el primero que compartieron.La primera era toda inocencia, aunque había despertado algo en él que no era tan inocente en absoluto.Había tenido catorce años en ese momento, y aunque había estado pasando por lo que los humanos llaman pubertad, no había sentido ninguno de los ... impulsos que normalmente rabiaban a través de un cuerpo Saiyajin después de entrar en este cierto estado de desarrollo físico.

Lo había culpado a sus "condiciones de vida inusuales".Además, no había una sola hembra Saiyan en este sistema solar.Pero parecía que una mujer humana, aunque era inmadura de cuerpo y mente, muy bien podía despertar todos sus instintos, incluso llegar a ser una compañera, una pareja unida ... Había sentido la Llamada desde ese día.Pero como aún era una niña, de solo nueve años, nunca había actuado de acuerdo con sus instintos.Nunca había dejado que sus deseos lo gobernaran.Había ejercido un control total sobre su cuerpo y su mente, y ahora, finalmente, parecía que podía dejarlo ir.

Abrió los labios y dejó que su lengua acariciara sus labios cerrados, lamiéndolos sensualmente.Ella jadeó y él rápidamente se aprovechó y deslizó su lengua, acariciando sus dientes, explorando su boca y enredándose con su lengua.Él probó el chocolate;ella probablemente lo había estado comiendo justo antes de que él la encontrara ...

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, y luego le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, mientras apretaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apretaba aún más.Podía sentir todas sus suaves curvas presionando contra su duro cuerpo, haciéndolo muy consciente de que finalmente había crecido.Había esperado tanto ... diez años ... A veces había sido tan difícil, tan difícil de ignorar, esperar.Pero había esperado pacientemente, hasta que llegó el momento de reclamar lo que era suyo ... Usó su tiempo bien, entrenó duro, luchó más duro, hasta que finalmente alcanzó todos sus objetivos, excepto uno.Y ahora aquí estaba él ...

Él pasó una mano por su cabello, tirando de la cuerda que lo mantenía en una cola, hasta que cedió y su cabello se derramó por toda la mesa.Él siguió besándola ferozmente mientras dejaba que sus manos vagaran sobre su cara, su cuello y garganta y más abajo, jugando con los botones de su camisa.Ella lo miró, con una sonrisa en sus ojos soñadores, mientras le devolvía el beso.Ella todavía era tan inocente, pero devolvió su fuego con igual pasión, todo lo demás olvidado.Su timidez innata había desaparecido completamente bajo la niebla de los nuevos sentimientos y los efectos de la relajante droga.La quería flexible, cómoda y cooperativa, y la mayor parte de la respuesta.La droga fue una ayuda útil para alcanzar su objetivo.Quería que ella olvidara sus razones e inhibiciones.Ahora que finalmente la tenía, había perdido toda la paciencia que le quedaba para lidiar con esas cosas.

Él lentamente desabotonó su camisa, y la deslizó hacia los lados, sintiendo la suave tela de su sostén bajo sus ansiosos dedos.Él rompió el beso y miró su rostro.Ella lo miró con ojos llenos de deseo y curiosidad, sus labios estaban magullados por su feroz beso.Quería marcar cada parte de su cuerpo como suya.Él le dio besos en la cara y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola reír.

Él arrastró besos por su cuello, hasta sus hombros, hasta que alcanzó una pequeña cicatriz.Lo rozó ligeramente con sus incisivos y notó que todavía le quedaba.Ella se estremeció debajo de él, sus manos enredadas en su cabello.

"Vegeta," murmuró ella, mientras acariciaba su cabello.Parecía perdida en las sensaciones que él le traía.¡Y solo estaba empezando a seducirla!Sus manos fueron a la parte delantera de su sostén, y rápidamente, silenciosamente, lo rompió, empujando las partes a los lados.Al parecer, ella no había notado la demolición de su prenda de vestir.

Él no la tocó todavía.Estaba concentrado en el lugar donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro.Su marca todavía estaba allí, para que todos la vieran.Se preguntó si su padre lo había notado, o alguno de sus empleados.Probablemente no, ya que lo mantuvo escondido debajo de sus camisas y suéteres.

Él probó su piel y seguía siendo el mismo sabor delicioso y cálido que en el momento en que la marcó.La única vez que permitió que aparecieran sus instintos, reinó con fuerza. La única vez que se había permitido probarla.

Él la estaba observando, mientras ella le contaba los detalles más pequeños de su plan.Su plan.Estaba a punto de escapar de esta prisión, este infierno.Él estaría libre a estas horas de mañana ... Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

**FlashBack**

Tenían que ser extremadamente cuidadosos y precisos.De lo contrario, todo fallaría, y probablemente no habría otra oportunidad para él, porque la participación de Bulma sería descubierta por su padre, y luego estaba el hecho de que en aproximadamente una semana sería enviado de regreso a Frieza, sin interrupciones, indomable. .El profesor estaba de peor humor, temiendo lo que diría y haría Frieza cuando descubriera que el profesor no había tenido éxito.

Bulma causaría un desvío, en uno de los laboratorios de su padre, donde estaba ocupado trabajando en otro proyecto importante.Sabrían cuándo sucedió, porque podían oírlo por el intercomunicador.Luego, usarían su pasaje secreto a través de los conductos de ventilación para ir a las bahías de atraque.Habría una nave espacial sigilosa, pequeña y simple.Lo tenía lleno de provisiones y todo lo demás útil que pudiera pensar, empaquetado de forma segura en cápsulas.

Parecería que la jaula había sido disfuncional, causada por un simple cortocircuito, y el mecanismo de bloqueo se haría añicos.Fue su suerte que no usara su collar mientras estaba en la jaula, porque les sería difícil encontrar una manera de explicar su fracaso sin revelar que había otra persona involucrada.

La nave espacial que Vegeta iba a tomar, estaba en las bahías de atraque para reparaciones, o eso parecía.De hecho, nada estaba mal con eso, nada que Bulma no pudiera arreglar.Y como se sabía que tenía interés en todo tipo de medios de transporte espacial, su padre le había permitido ver qué le pasaba.La nave espacial era lo único que se podía vincular con Bulma, y el robo de Vegeta parecería una simple casualidad.

Por supuesto, su padre tendría sus sospechas, una vez que comenzara a investigar la fuga de Vegeta, sobre la participación de una segunda persona, pero nunca sería capaz de encontrar a esa persona.Bulma había hecho todo para asegurarlo.

Aún así, él estaba preocupado por ella.Nunca lo admitiría, ni a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sabía que estaban atados juntos, por pequeñas líneas del destino ...

Mientras la observaba leer las últimas instrucciones, que ahora conocía de memoria, observaba su cara bonita, la forma en que sostenía su cabeza, su olor, sus manos delicadas y los rizos de su cabello rebelde.

Pero sobre todo él la miró a los ojos.Sabía que verlos duraría a través de todo lo que vendría.Lo haría a través de todo, solo para verlos de nuevo, sonriéndole.

Lo admitió ahora para sí mismo;la sensación de roer ... Él la iba a extrañar, como nada más ... Esperaba su escape, pero la idea de dejarla ... Pero sabía que no podía traerla con él.Era imposible debido a muchas razones.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.Esta sería la última oportunidad que tuvo para actuar de acuerdo con sus instintos ... La última oportunidad para llevar a cabo el rito para establecer este vínculo que se estaba desarrollando en él, entre ellos, completo.Si lo hiciera, duraría para siempre.No habría escapatoria.Estarían unidos, unidos, unidos.Y sabía cuál era la repercusión, ahora estaría separado de ella durante mucho tiempo.La Llamada, consumir el vínculo y estar con su compañero, lo volvería loco lentamente.Incluso el vínculo mental que él crearía, no sería suficiente para aplacar los impulsos, necesidades y deseos que venían con el vínculo.

Aún así, decidió que lo haría.La locura tenía sus usos.La abrumadora necesidad de estar con su compañero seguiría alimentando su ira, su deseo de poder, fuerza y venganza.Sí, la locura realmente lo ayudaría, lo mantendría alerta, alerta y ansioso por más.Todo para olvidar la necesidad, aunque solo sea por un segundo.Nada podría reemplazar o comparar el cumplimiento del Llamado, pero las batallas y las victorias se acercaron.

"Vegeta?"su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y él miró hacia arriba para verla, una lágrima rodando por sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué lloras ahora?"el demando.

En lugar de enojarse y devolverle algo, ella le dirigió una mirada triste.

"Te voy a extrañar, Vegeta."La honestidad que vio en sus ojos lo hizo sentir humilde e indigno de tantos sentimientos.

"¿Por qué deberías. Sé feliz, estoy fuera de tu cabello".

"Pero eres mi amiga, Vegeta. Yo ... me preocupo por ti. Quién sabe lo que pasa ahí fuera ..."

"No te preocupes por mí, niña tonta. Estaré bien. Encontraré mi camino".

"Pero y si Frieza te atrapa de nuevo. Seguramente te matará ..."

"No me atrapará. No me matará. Lo mataré".

Su necesidad de pelear, batallar y matar siempre la sorprendía, incluso a veces la asustaba un poco.Pero por ahora ella lo había aceptado como parte de él, y no había dicho nada al respecto.

"Si tienes que hacer eso, debes matarlo. Además, él es malvado. Merece morir ..."

Quería preguntarle sobre su padre, qué encontraría un castigo adecuado para él.Pero su padre, y su traición de todo lo que ella cree de él, fueron un tema muy doloroso para ella.La mayoría de las veces ella se negaba a hablar de él.Todo lo que ella hizo fue disculparse por sus actos, como si de alguna manera ella fuera responsable de ellos.

Ahora estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos, como si quisiera poner fuerza detrás de sus palabras.

"Espero que sobrevivas. Y sé que te extrañaré, tanto como a mi madre ... Eres mi amiga Vegeta. Siempre y para siempre. Nada va a cambiar eso".

De repente, ella se lanzó hacia adelante.Por supuesto, él podría haberla atrapado fácilmente antes de que ella incluso se acercara a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero no lo hizo.

Ella lo estaba abrazando, y él la dejó.Otra nueva sensación, a envolverse en su calidez.

Ahora él debería hacerlo.Él iba a hacerlo.

Él cuidadosamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola de nuevo.Él deslizó la tela de su suéter en su cuello hacia un lado, mostrándole un parche de adorable piel pálida.Este era un lugar que se escondía fácilmente debajo de su ropa.

"Bulma ... quiero ... quería decir ... yo ... Maldición ..." Las risitas también lo hicieron sonreír.

"Gracias, Bulma".

"De nada, Vegeta."

"Quería preguntarte algo ... Es una especie de ritual bajo los Saiyajin ... Me gustaría marcarte como amigo ..." Cambió un poco la verdad.De ninguna manera iba a decirle sus verdaderas intenciones.Él la asustaría.

"Ok. ¿Cómo haces eso?"

"Bien..."

"¿Sí?"

"Te muerdo."

"¡¿Memordiste? ¿Por qué? ¿No te dijeron que morder a otras personas es malo? ¡Y tú dices que los humanos son extraños!"

"¿Me dejarás?"exigió, con impaciencia.Él no quería pelearse por esto.

"Lo siento ... Uhm ... Claro. ¡Pero ustedes son extraños!"

Él no respondió eso, mientras se inclinaba y colocaba su boca sobre su piel, justo donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro.La sintió tensarse debajo de él, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera.

De repente, brutalmente, apretó con fuerza, perforando la piel con sus incisivos, extrayendo sangre, que bebió con impaciencia.Su piel era dulce, pero su sangre aún más dulce.

Ella se sacudió en sus brazos, y un doloroso y sobresaltado "Eeep" se le escapó.Él apretó su agarre sobre ella, lamiendo y chupando la herida hasta que no más sangre fluyó de ella.Él se aflojó un poco y la miró a la cara.

"Sé una cosa; ¡no voy a hacer muchos amigos Saiyan!"

Él rió un poco, y la apretó más cerca.Se había enterado durante su tiempo con ella y su afecto que era tan fácil, que estaba hambriento por sus suaves afectos y contacto corporal.Ahora que finalmente se había permitido abrazarla, no quería dejarla ir.Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Lentamente, él desenredó sus brazos y se alejó un poco de ella.Sintió que la frialdad se apoderaba de él, al mismo tiempo que la dejaba ir.

Pero también sintió el vínculo, vivo y despierto ahora, cantando en su sangre.Y supo en el momento en que abandonó esta estación espacial, comenzaría la convocatoria.

Ella apenas notaría nada.Fue el hombre Saiyajin quien usualmente inició un vínculo, y cuando no se completó, el hombre sintió la Llamada más.

Solo su subconsciente realmente tendría una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que sería muy influenciado por él.Sus sueños eran su única forma de comunicarse con ella.Él lo usaría bien.

"Me alegro de ser tu amiga, Vegeta. Tu idea de, uhmm, hacer que la amistad se vea como una especie de rito de sangre que he leído en algunos libros. Algunas personas harían un corte en la mano y luego dejarían su la sangre se mezcla, haciéndolos 'hermanos de sangre' o algo así.

Pero no voy a cortarme la mano.Ya tengo un corte en el cuello. "Ella trató de inclinar su cabeza y mirarlo." ¿Crees que necesita puntos?

"No."

"Ok. Bueno, también quiero darte algo. Aquí," ella sacó un poco de collar de debajo de su suéter y se lo quitó.Era una fina cadena hecha de algún tipo de metal, en la que cuelga algún tipo de medallón.

"Mi madre me lo ha dado ... quiero que lo tengas".

Él sabía lo importante que era su madre para ella.El significado del collar no estaba perdido para él.Quería darle algo muy querido para ella, para mostrarle lo importante que era para ella.

"Si te lo doy, debes volver de vez en cuando para mostrarme que todavía lo tienes y que está bien. Es como una especie de ... seguro".Ella trató de ser dura y actuar como si eso no significara nada para ella o para él, pero él sabía lo que realmente significaba.

Ella realmente se preocupaba por él.

"Gracias, Bulma", tomó el collar con cierto temor y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, tirándolo bajo su extraño uniforme de spandex.

"Lo mantendré a salvo".

**Fin FlashBack**

Todavía lo tenía.Estaba seguro escondido debajo de su uniforme.Su señal de amistad.A veces lo hacía sentir casi culpable por haberle mentido sobre la marca.

Él puso suavemente sus dientes en las pequeñas muescas, haciéndola temblar un poco más.

"Vegeta?"Ella respiraba"¿Me vas a morder de nuevo?"

Él no le respondió, solo dejó que sus dientes se hundieran en su carne.El rico sabor de su sangre llenó su boca, y él sintió que la necesidad y el deseo en su cuerpo aumentaban.Oyó un suave gemido de dolor, pero cuando comenzó a chupar eróticamente la herida, los gemidos se convirtieron en los de deseo y placer.Ella dobló sus caderas, seduciéndolo.¿Sintió lo duro que lo hizo?

Él movió sus manos a sus pechos, mientras mantenía su boca en su cuello.Los ahuecó, los acarició, luego movió sus pulgares sobre sus pezones.Ella jadeó y arqueó su espalda, presionando más cerca de él.

Ella dejó que sus propias manos viajaran sobre su espalda, sintiendo los gruesos músculos y la fuerza que contenían.La sensación era extrañamente erótica y Bulma tiró febrilmente de su uniforme, ansioso por sentir su piel también.

Él se rió, emocionado con su respuesta, y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme.Se flotó solo unos centímetros por encima de ella, y rápidamente se desvistió, hasta que solo llevaba puesto su collar.

Ella extendió la mano y ahuecó el medallón.Ella le sonrió.

"Aún lo tienes..."

"Por supuesto."Flotó hacia abajo y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo;Una de sus piernas entre las de ella, ambos brazos al lado de su cabeza.La fricción de su forma medio vestida contra su piel desnuda, sus suaves pechos contra sus músculos de acero ... casi lo empujó hacia el borde.Pero él no dejaría de lado su control todavía.El no pudoseguramente la lastimaría, y quería que ella gritara de placer, no de dolor.

Se movió lentamente por su cuerpo y colocó besos a lo largo de su camino, lamiendo la piel, saboreando el ligero brillo del sudor que se formó en su cuerpo.Cuando él probó un pezón con su boca, ella se retorcía y se retorcía debajo de él, sus manos nuevamente enterradas en su cabello, manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo.

Estaba trabajando arduamente en sus pantalones y ropa interior, bajándolos por sus largas piernas.Él se soltó de su agarre, escuchó su gemido de decepción y le sonrió con una sonrisa burlona, mientras estaba de pie junto a la mesa, quitándose los zapatos y luego su ropa.Todavía estaba ajena a lo que la rodeaba, pero a él no le importaba.El simbolismo le bastaba.Y aunque la mesa no era la más cómoda de las superficies, lo haría.Ella no se parece a la mente.

Se sentó junto a sus pies y miró su cuerpo con una intensidad y un fuego que trajeron el mismo color rojo a sus mejillas que le fascinó la primera vez que lo vio.Un rubor, lo llamaron.Corría todo el camino hasta sus pechos.Ella era tan encantadora

Ella había crecido, y finalmente él no tuvo que esperar más.Ella era la cosa más agradable que alguna vez había visto.Piernas largas y bien formadas, curvas delgadas, pechos pequeños, que se adaptaban muy bien a sus manos.Sí, ella era una cosa pequeña, tal vez solo dos pulgadas más pequeña que él y muy frágil y delicada.Tuvo que tomárselo con calma;Le parecía que podía romperla tan fácilmente.Y aunque estaba avergonzada, su confianza en él todavía era visible en sus ojos.Parecía que ella también admiraba su cuerpo, aunque sus ojos nunca parecían desviarse por debajo de su cintura.Chica tonta, todavía tan inocente.Todavía virgen, esperando a su compañera.Bueno.

Se arrastró por su cuerpo y el hambre que brillaba en sus ojos la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

"Vegeta ... he soñado con esto ..." Estaba divertido;¿Podría ella incluso ponerse más roja?

"Sí, sé que lo hiciste".

"Derecha."Ella no le creyó y lo miró con una sonrisa."¿Y cómo se supone que debes saber eso, hmm? ¿Eres un psíquico o algo así?"Ella dejó que sus manos recorrieran sus brazos, aparentemente fascinados con los músculos y la piel caliente.Ella le acarició los hombros y el pecho, arrastrando sus cicatrices con un dedo.

"Hay muchas más de las que solía haber ..." Parecía haberse olvidado de lo que estaban hablando.

"Sí, hay muchos más. Pero Bulma, sé por qué has estado soñando. Te he enviado la mayoría de esos sueños. Lo sé y puedo hacerlo, porque somos compañeros ... Esta marca" él acarició suavemente la marca de bits, "es más que un signo de amistad ... el día que me diste mi primer beso, fue el día en que me di cuenta de que se suponía que eras mi compañero. Y te quería como mi compañero. Tú, y con esa marca, te uní a mí ".

Ella lo miró, llena de asombro y asombro.

"¿Tú ... me querías? ¿Somos compañeros ...?"Ella lo miró con confusión."¿Eso significa que estamos casados?"

"Sí, te quiero ... Y sí, estamos más que casados. Nunca te dejaré ir. Eres mía".

"Tú también eres mía".Ella dijo, con convicción.

"Eso está bien para mí, mujer".Estaba orgulloso de ella;ella respondió bien a su explicación (aunque ahora era un poco más ... cooperativa de lo habitual) y parecía dar la bienvenida a este vínculo.¿No se eligieron?

"¿Qué le pasó a 'chica tonta'?"Preguntó ella, divertida ante su insultos.

"Ahora eres una mujer, Bulma, pronto serásmimujer".

"Mmmm ... Muéstrame, entonces."Ella dijo simplemente, dándole una sonrisa que lo tocó profundamente en su interior.

Luego hizo eso.La besó profundamente, con una posesión feroz y una obsesión, mostrándole todo lo que rabiaba profundamente dentro de él.Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, burlándose de ella, haciéndola gemir y gemir de placer y frustración.

Él separó sus muslos, y lentamente la tocó allí, separando los pliegues hasta que encontró esa parte oculta de ella.Vegeta podía oler su aumento de deseo cuando él ligeramente movió su nudo, provocando atractivos gemidos de ella, mientras ella empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba.Usó su otra mano para mantenerlos firmemente sujetos a la mesa, haciéndola someterse a su ritmo.

Ella también estaba deslizando lentamente las manos sobre su cuerpo, aunque en ocasiones se calló, cuando él la llevó a nuevas alturas de placer.Se sentía segura en sus brazos, aunque sabía que iban a hacer algo totalmente nuevo para ella.¡Él la deseaba!¡El niño del que ella estaba enamorada cuando tenía nueve años, obviamente había estado pensando en ella!¡La había estado queriendo!Soñando con ella ... Ella lentamente dejó caer una mano hacia abajo, sobre su espalda hasta su cintura y su estómago para ... ¿Se atrevió?

Todos los pensamientos de audacia desaparecieron cuando de repente encontró un lugar oculto entre sus piernas y comenzó a tocarlo a un ritmo lento.Oh ... Se sintió bien ... Pero demasiado lento.Pero él la mantuvo firmemente abajo cuando ella trató de animarlo.Él mantuvo su pulgar sobre ella, mientras metía un dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar y gemir aún más fuerte.

"Vegeta!"Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él lanzó el primero, luego dos dedos dentro de ella, probándola y encontrándola muy tensa.Estaba resbaladiza y muy caliente, pero muy apretada.Se sentiría celestial para él, pero significaría un dolor para ella, aún más porque tenían que lidiar con su virginidad.

Solo tenía que ir despacio.Aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos, acercándola más y más a su punto máximo, y su respiración se volvió errática y necesitada.Ella estaba gimiendo su nombre ahora, mientras ella destrozaba debajo de él, aferrándose a su espalda.Su rostro brillaba de asombro y emoción.

Eso es, pensó, losintió, perdió el control, déjeme ver su liberación.

"Ven por mí", le gruñó él, queriendo ver que sus ojos se agrandaran de placer.

Y lo hizo, entrando con fuerza, sus ojos se ensancharon de placer y satisfacción.Su cuerpo se aflojó en sus brazos, un gran suspiro escapó de ella.

Su cuerpo era flexible, y él movió sus piernas, enganchándolas sobre sus caderas.Ella levantó ambas manos para cubrir su rostro con ternura y darle besos largos y prolongados.

¿Sabía ella lo que le estaba haciendo?

Usó una mano para llevar la punta de él a su abertura y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente, haciéndola jadear.

Él siguió mirando su cara y vio sus rasgos retorcerse un poco.

"¿Duele?"le preguntó, quedándose quieto.

"No ... es un poco incómodo ..."

Él levantó sus caderas hacia arriba, por lo que el ángulo sería un poco menos estirándola.Se movió un poco más adentro, mientras que la sensación de estar finalmente dentro de ella, su calor rodeándolo, llevó su control hasta el punto de romperse.

Un gemido, esta vez de dolor, llegó a sus oídos, y le ayudó a reinar en sus propios impulsos.

"Vegeta ... Esto no va a funcionar ... ¡No encajas!"Ella exclamo.

"Sssh ... Lo haré. Te dolerá, pero solo por un momento ... Solo relájate".Él la besó, para desviar su atención un poco.

Él decidió llevársela rápidamente;tal vez eso sería mejor.Él levantó sus caderas un poco más, luego confió profundamente, a través de su virginidad.La presionó más profundamente, hasta que ella lo tomó todo, y él descansó en ella hasta la empuñadura.Entonces, se detuvo.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y toda su cara era una mueca.Sus manos apretaban sus hombros con fuerza, los dedos blancos.

Él mordisqueó sus labios, tratando de que ella abriera los ojos.Él le masajeó suavemente las nalgas, mientras esperaba que ella abriera los ojos.

Finalmente lo hizo, y el dolor que leyó allí, que la causó, lo hizo encogerse profundamente.

"Me duele, Vegeta".Dijo honestamente, mientras trataba de sonreírle.

"He leído sobre esto y he oído hablar de él, pero nunca hubiera pensado que dolería tanto".

"Eres pequeña, mujer, y yo ... no. Pero encajamos. Será mejor, lo prometo".

"Creo que el sexo está sobrevalorado".Ella afirmó firmemente.

Él se rió ante su indignada expresión."Solo espera, Bulma. Cuando el dolor se haya ido, quién sabe lo que dirás entonces".

"Ya veremos, señor".

Ella se movió debajo de él, tratando de sentirse un poco más cómoda, tal vez, y él se congeló y le gruñó.

"No hagas eso. Estoy a punto de ... soltarlo. Maldición. No intentes mi control".

Se movió de nuevo, y movió sus caderas, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre una superficie metálica."Pero esto no es muy cómodo, y ..." Se inclinó y le tomó la boca en un salvaje beso, con una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido de él.

"No digas que no te lo advertí," le gruñó.Él agarró sus nalgas firmemente y la presionó contra él, haciéndola estremecerse.Luego, él se retiró lentamente de ella, luego volvió a confiar. Empujes lentos, profundos y fuertes.Todo su cuerpo se sacudió con la fuerza detrás de ellos y se mordió el labio por el dolor.

Pero ella vio que ya se había ido demasiado lejos.El mismo placer y necesidad que la mantenían en su agarre antes, ahora tenía un firme control sobre él.Él había perdido el control y ella estaba emocionada pero también un poco asustada por la vista.Saiyajin ... animales, los llamó su padre y, de hecho, Vegeta tenía un lado oscuro, primitivo, con instintos profundos.Y ella le había hecho perder el control ... Porque la necesitaba ... La deseaba ...

Un profundo gruñido resonó en su garganta y él le mostró los dientes y, a medida que aumentaba su velocidad, de repente agarró sus piernas y las enganchó sobre sus codos, haciendo que se sonrojara por la posición tan extraña en que estaba su cuerpo. De esta nueva posición y profundizó tanto su penetración como la fuerza.La sujetó por su peso, mientras hundía la cara en su cuello.Él mordió el mordisco en su cuello con fiereza y gimió y gruñó cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir.

El dolor se había reducido a un nivel en el que era una mera irritación y ella estaba cautiva a toda la intensidad de su toma de su cuerpo.Todo su cuerpo fue controlado por él, dominado por él.Su carne golpeó contra la de ella, y ella gimió de repente, cuando él tocó un lugar en algún lugar profundo de ella.

Gruñó hacia atrás y ligeramente inclinó su cuerpo, hasta que cada confianza rozó ese mismo lugar.Una de sus manos se extendió entre sus cuerpos, acariciando, tocando, bromeando ... Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante el repentino ataque de placer.

"Vegeta!"Ella se aferró a su espalda con ambos brazos, rindiéndose totalmente a su cuerpo, permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera.

La golpeó en ella, aún yendo más fuerte y más profundo que parecía.La trajeron de nuevo cada vez más alto ... hasta que alcanzó algo, dispersando su visión, haciéndola casi ennegrecerse con la fuerza de ello.

"Vegeta!"Ella gritó, y él gruñó cuando la oyó gritar su nombre en éxtasis.Con algunas confianzas desesperadas, él también estaba allí, ronroneando profundamente en su garganta mientras la soltaba y se derramaba en ella.

Ambos se quedaron sin aliento, y se derrumbaron en una maraña de miembros.Bulma sintió que la dormía mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con ternura.Su ronroneo ronroneando hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara y solo le dio más sueño.La mayor parte de su peso recaía sobre ella, pero se sentía extrañamente seguro y protegido.

"Wow," ella pronunció, mientras le daba besos adormecidos en la cara, haciéndolo apretar aún más fuerte.

"¿Cambió de opinión, mujer?"

"Mmm ... creo que sí. Pero me imagino que estaré adolorida por un tiempo. Y tengo mucho sueño ..." Sus ojos revolotearon, mientras trataba de mantenerse despierta.Ella acarició suavemente el cabello enmarañado en la sudor de su frente.

"Mmmm ... Te amo ..." Ella susurró.Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y él se perdió en las profundidades.

No respondió nada, al menos, no en voz alta.Ella lo escuchó susurrar en su mente:"L -...Tambiénte amo, Bulma, compañero".

Sintió que su amor lo llenaba, el corazón, el alma y la mente tocándose, fundiéndose juntos;separado, pero uno.No tenía palabras para explicar este regalo sagrado y misterioso a su gente.

Ahora estaba dormida, con una leve sonrisa aún en su cara hermosa y enrojecida.Lentamente se liberó de ella y se separó de su cálido cuerpo.Se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, mirándola, viendo la evidencia de que se habían apareado en su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir aún más la necesidad posesiva.Las demandas de la llamada se habían cumplido ... aunque solo por un rato.

Se vistió rápidamente y luego se tomó su tiempo para vestir el ágil cuerpo de su compañero.Tiró el sujetador y la ropa interior.Pensó en ellos como una costumbre tonta de los humanos;¿Cuál fue su uso?

Él la tomó en sus brazos y sonrió a su cara dormida.Fue el último efecto de la droga;Un sueño profundo y sanador.Probablemente se despertaría en unas ocho horas más o menos.

Le daría tiempo suficiente para terminar su negocio aquí.

Caminó hacia la salida, y antes de abandonar el laboratorio, echó un último vistazo alrededor.Este laboratorio que primero le había traído tanto dolor y tortura, luego le trajo su deseo más profundo, más inalcanzable y más improbable: su compañero.Su destinoSu salvación.Su cordura.

Él siempre agradecería a sus dioses antiguos e impredecibles.

Esta noche, toda esta maldita estación espacial se quemaría como un sacrificio gigante para ellos.


	3. Capitulo 3:Parte III

La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón latía al mismo tiempo que el suyo.Caminó por los pasillos, algunos medio-destruidos, con rastros de humo colgando sobre el piso.Escuchó explosiones a distancia, y fragmentos de lo que parecía gritar, haciéndose más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a su destino;La gran sala de conferencias / banquetes.

Se escucharon gritos y gritos desde dentro y por un momento saboreó el dulce sonido del miedo y la desesperación.Podía reconocerlos tan fácilmente, porque eran los mismos sonidos que había pronunciado las primeras semanas con Frieza, antes de que él hubiera enfocado su mente.

Cuando entró en el espacio gigante, su atención estuvo inmediatamente en el grupo de humanos, agrupados, todos encadenados y atados con su propia invención: los collares de ki.Establezca la configuración más alta, por supuesto, para que incluso ellos sientan sus efectos, con sus punky ki's.

Grupo patético que eran.

"Señor", un Saiyan grande se inclinó ante él, luego se enderezó y le dio a su Príncipe una sonrisa desagradable.

"Veo que te has divertido un poco".

"No mucho ... Y los que querías se quedaron solos. Te hemos esperado, Alteza".El Saiyajin miró con simple interés a la pequeña hembra que el Príncipe tenía tan protectoramente en sus brazos.

"Ahh ... Entonces, esta es la única. Ella es muy hermosa, señor".

"Sí, lo es. Y será tratada con el mayor respeto".No era una pregunta, y el gran Saiyajin inclinó la cabeza.

"Por supuesto. Ella es su compañera, señor. Ella ya tiene nuestro respeto por ayudarlo a sobrevivir y escapar de este infierno. Y a una edad tan temprana. Se ha conseguido un buen compañero, Alteza, si me permite decirlo".

Vegeta estaba contento con su honestidad.No tendría que temer por su seguridad o la falta de aceptación entre su pequeño grupo de soldados leales, solo porque ella era humana.Todos sus soldados tenían una mente algo más abierta debido a las dificultades que soportaron y las situaciones en las que han estado.

Mientras tanto, finalmente parecía que el grupo de humanos había visto al enzaron a gritar amenazas e insultos contra él y sus compañeros.Cuando el Príncipe se volvió hacia ellos, se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron la figura que sostenía en sus brazos.

"Bulma!"Un hombre gris y desgastado dijo enojado."¡Qué le has hecho a ella, monstruo!"

Un hombre, joven y guapo, trató de recuperarse, pero se desplomó de nuevo en su posición sentada, jadeando con el esfuerzo, mientras su collar de ki emitía un pitido de advertencia.

"Bueno, eso es interesante," Vegeta se rió."Ese parece tener algo de ki. Debe ser ese compañero Yamcha entonces".

"Sí, señor. Después de algo de ... persuasión", otros saiyas a su alrededor se rieron por eso ", nos dijo su nombre. ¡Aunque era bastante obvio, por supuesto! Es el único humano en esta estación espacial con un ki para mencionar."

"¡Déjala ir, bastardo!"El humano cicatrizado, Yamcha le gritó, con el rostro enrojecido e hinchado.

"No, no la voy a dejar ir".

"¡Qué quieres con ella, mono sucio!"El hombre mayor le siseó, mientras le arañaba el cuello."¿Crees que puedes alcanzarme usando a mi hija?"

"No creo que te importe lo suficiente tu hijo único para que te afecte realmente si la lastimo. Probablemente la venderías a Frieza, si eso te ayudara, profesor".

Vegeta se sentó en una silla frente a los humanos, mientras aún tenía a la Bulma dormida en sus brazos.Su cabeza yacía contra sus hombros, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su abrazo.Él distraídamente pasó una mano por su cabello, jugando con las trenzas.

El hombre se quedó atónito cuando vio la muestra de afecto, mientras que Yamcha le gruñó.Los otros humanos los miraron con miedo y enojo, sin saber qué pensar de esta situación.

"Hablando de Frieza. Probablemente no hayas oído mucho de él últimamente, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Qué te importa ?! ¡Probablemente todavía estás huyendo de él! Espera a que él te ponga las manos encima. Estaba muy disgustado con tu escape. ¡No le gusta el desafío!"

"¿Y a él le gusta el fracaso? Me sorprendió que no te hubiera matado cuando descubrió que habías perdido a su mascota. Supongo que has hecho algunos trabajos realmente sucios para que él y tu estación permanezcan vivos y coleando. "

"Y qué hay de eso, Vegeta, ¿te importa?"El hombre se burló de la espalda.

"No, no me importa. Sólo me importa lo que me has hecho ..."

"Espera a que Freezer se entere de esto ... vendrá directamente de esta manera, mono. Todavía tuvimos tiempo de enviar una llamada de socorro antes de que superaras la estación".

"Y crees que Frieza vendrá corriendo para salvar a su precioso doctor. No creo que lo haga, incluso si aún pudiera ..."

"¡Y a qué te refieres con 'si él todavía pudiera'! ¡Estás tratando de decir algo aquí, estúpida endogamia!"Aunque el profesor parecía estar lleno de bravuconadas, Vegeta vio la incertidumbre y la duda en sus ojos, y olió su miedo cada vez más fuerte.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que ... he sacado a Frieza del negocio".

"¡Decir ah!"El profesor se burló."¿Esperas que te crea, un estúpido Saiyan, podría derrotar a Frieza? ¡Mi querido mono, ni siquiera te acercas a él!"

Vegeta sonrió fríamente."Cree lo que quieras".

"Creo", dijo el tonto Yamcha descaradamente, "que incluso yo podría enseñarte una lección fácilmente, con un brazo atado detrás de mi espalda, si me quitaste este collar".

Vegeta levantó una ceja y le dio al humano una sonrisa burlona."Eres increíblemente estúpido, humano".

"Cierto. Y tú eres increíblemente cobarde".

Vegeta se rio cruelmente."¿Crees? Bueno, está bien, te daré una oportunidad. Porque tengo algo que resolver contigo".

Yamcha palideció ante la oscura anticipación en el rostro del Príncipe.Sinceramente, nunca había creído que el Príncipe lo enfrentaría en combate ... realmente no sabía cuáles eran sus posibilidades ... Los Saiyajin eran, después de todo, una raza con un alto ki consanguíneo, que aumentaron aún más. A lo largo de toda su vida luchando y entrenando.

Aún así, el Profesor Briefs lo había ayudado a entrenar, cuando descubrieron el alto ki antinatural de Yamcha cuando tenía trece años.Además, el profesor había usado varias de sus técnicas más secretas con él, con su consentimiento.A Yamcha le gustó la sensación de poder, que le dio su alto ki.A cambio de los servicios del profesor, Yamcha aceptó convertirse en su guardaespaldas y "cuidador" de los especímenes con ki algo más alto.Fue un buen trato.

Miró a la niña dormida en los brazos del príncipe.¡Él no sabía lo que le había hecho, pero lo puso furioso solo por verlo con ella!¡Cómo se atrevió incluso a tocarla!

Desde que había notado que Bulma crecía, hace unos dos años, la había considerado como suya.Incluso tenía la aprobación de su padre, por lo que nada se interponía en su camino ... Excepto que tal vez su actitud distante ... No parecía gustarle demasiado, pero él había estado seguro de que podría ganársela.

Pero ahora ... ¿Cómo podrían salir de esta situación?No sabía lo que el profesor le había hecho al Príncipe Saiyan, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido bonito.Ahora, el príncipe parecía terriblemente ansioso por vengarse.¿Pero mataría a todos a bordo, solo para vengarse de una persona?

Esperaba que no.Tal vez debería empezar a buscar una salida ...

De repente, ya no estaba tan seguro de su propia supervivencia ...

Tal vez cuando desactivaran el collar, entonces él aprovecharía la oportunidad y se largaría de aquí.Le dio a Bulma una mirada y suspiró.Fue una pena pero ... él valoraba más su propia piel.Aun así, deseó haberla tomado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.Le habría gustado, él, eventualmente.

Todavía sentía los ojos penetrantes de Vegeta fijos en él y se estremeció ligeramente.Tal vez era más peligroso de lo que había pensado originalmente.Lanzó una mirada nerviosa al profesor, que seguía tan arrogante como siempre, incluso encadenado como lo estaba ahora.El profesor Briefs confiaba en que tenía todo bajo control.

"Radditz", le ordenó el Príncipe a un gran Saiyajin de cabello largo e ingobernable que estaba cerca de Yamcha, "libera al debilucho".

"Sí señor."El Saiyan le dio al humano cicatrizado una sonrisa desagradable cuando desactivó el collar.

"Desearás nunca haber puesto un pie en esta estación, humano", el Saiyan que lo soltó, silbó sus ominosas palabras en el oído de Yamcha.

Yamcha no respondió, se levantó y se enderezó.No podía dejar que vieran su inseguridad.Tuvo que esperar el momento perfecto para salir de aquí.

Todos los guerreros saiyas mantuvieron sus ojos en él, mientras que el príncipe se puso de pie y colocó cuidadosamente a la niña en la silla.

"Bardock, cuídala", le dijo al Saiyan que estaba a su lado, observando el espectáculo.

"Por supuesto, su alteza".Y el Saiyajin adoptó una postura defensiva ante la silla, casi bloqueando la vista de la forma dormida.

"Ahora ... ¿Estás listo para retumbar, humano?"

Yamcha asintió, mientras esperaba el momento oportuno;Solo una apertura, solo un momento de atencion disminuida ...

Cuando el Príncipe miró al profesor cuando dijo algo desagradable, vio su oportunidad.Se encendió de inmediato y derribó al Saiyajin a su lado, Radditz, se alejó y corrió hacia la puerta, esquivando a otro Saiyajin que iba directamente hacia él.Dioses, fueron rápidos!¡Nunca los habría pensado tan rápido!Pero casi estaba allí, casi a la puerta.

Una sólida patada en el estómago lo hizo volar hacia atrás, hasta que se estrelló contra algo.Solo que, algo parecía ser alguien, ya que le dieron un puñetazo en la cabeza.Se dejó caer de rodillas, momentáneamente aturdido.Un Saiyajin estaba de pie encima de él, gruñendo, con una mirada peligrosa en su rostro.

Levantó la mano para otro golpe, pero un chasquido "Toma, Toma" del Príncipe lo detuvo.El Príncipe todavía estaba de pie, frente a la puerta, mirándolo con disgusto y desprecio.Fue el príncipe quien le dio una patada.Yamcha ni siquiera lo había visto moverse ...

"¿Quién es el cobarde aquí, débil? Pensé que querías una pelea justa. Te di la posibilidad, y huyes de mí, como un verdadero cobarde humano. Pero no te escaparás. Solo tienes que luchar contra mí. Ven Muéstrame lo que tienes ... Muéstrame lo que el profesor hizo por ti ".

En ese momento, Yamcha se lanzó hacia él, un puño hacia atrás, listo para atacar.Puso todo su ki en el golpe y lo llevó a la cara del Príncipe.

Se agarró, antes de que pudiera hacer contacto.¡Obstruido!El ki en su puño debería haber lastimado al altivo Príncipe;¡La velocidad detrás de su golpe debería haber pasado por las defensas del Saiyan!

Pero no fue así.Sintió que el agarre que Vegeta tenía en su puño se apretaba, hasta que comenzó a doler.Yamcha miró a su oponente a los ojos, y vio la malicia, el entusiasmo por su sangre allí.Ojos fríos y negros, que lo absorbían. Sintió un frío escalofrío en su estómago.

Golpeó con su otro puño, pero también fue atrapado fácilmente.El príncipe le sonrió.

"Arrodíllate para mí", dijo, y empujó al humano sobre sus rodillas, utilizando el agarre de sus puños.

Vegeta observó a su enemigo de cerca, vio el miedo que mantenía tan mal escondido.Finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba en una situación muy precaria ... Una situación muy peligrosa.Pronto, se daría cuenta de que moriría aquí.

El hedor de su miedo fue fácilmente reconocido por los soldados Saiyajin y todos sonrieron al arrodillado humano, que ahora temblaba.

Vegeta comenzó a aplastar las manos de los humanos.Yamcha intentó quitarlos de su agarre, pero estaba completamente impotente contra el Príncipe Saiyajin.

Vegeta aplastó las manos en huesos y carne pulverizados, mientras el humano gritaba.Música para sus oídos, y él sonrió maliciosamente.

Las manos ya no eran más que trozos de carne mutilados.Soltó su agarre, y el humano se hundió, todavía gritando como un animal a punto de ser sacrificado, mirando sus manos, con horror e incredulidad escritas en su rostro.

"Voy a hacerte sangrar, humano. Te atreviste a pensar en tocar lo que es mío. Sé que también la has acosado a ella. Pero ella no quería tener nada que ver contigo, ¿verdad?" "

Vio los ojos del humano parpadear en reconocimiento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Vegeta?"El profesor le gritó, pero escuchó la confusión en su voz.

"Justo lo que dije. Este cobarde débil quería lo que es mío. Él va a pagar por ello".Vegeta se agachó y tomó una de las manos aplastadas de Yamcha, y la usó para levantarlo.

"Ponte de pie, loco cicatrizado. Mírate, ya perdí todos tus sentidos, y solo por perder tus manos ... Débil. Pensé que tendría algo de desafío, pero lamentablemente me decepcionas-"

"Bulma?"El profesor repentinamente le gritó en comprensión, mientras su rostro estaba contorsionado por la rabia.

"Eso solo te tomó un minuto o dos ... Estoy impresionado".Vegeta no le prestó atención al profesor, pero lo mantuvo enfocado en el humano medio consciente.

"¿Crees que perder las manos es difícil? ¡Intenta esto!"Dejó que una pequeña cantidad de ki infundiera sus dedos, y con un rápido movimiento cortante, los pasó por el estómago del humano.Entonces, dejó caer al humano.

Yamcha cayó al suelo, sobre su espalda.Primero, no se veía nada en su gi, sino un poco de sangre, luego, la tela se abrió y la sangre comenzó a fluir, seguida por sus entrañas.

Yamcha gritaba ahora, gritando, mientras trataba de empujar todo con sus manos.Sus gritos se alternaban con gorgoteos y gemidos agudos.

Vegeta se paró a su lado, mirándolo, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Es una pena. Para ti, quiero decir. Parece que no he cortado ninguna vena grande e importante. Tus muertos serán muy lentos y dolorosos".

Vegeta se apartó de Yamcha y caminó hacia el grupo de humanos que ahora estaban todos juntos, con las caras blancas como las sábanas.Desapareció el enojo justo, las amenazas, la confianza.Incluso el profesor era algo más pálido de lo normal, mientras que él seguía tratando de parecer no afectado.

"Ahora, profesor, de vuelta a usted y sus preguntas".

Vegeta se detuvo justo frente al profesor y lo miró, con una expresión burlona en su rostro.

"¿Por qué repentinamente estarías tan preocupado por tu hija? Nunca te importó mucho, excepto por lo que podía hacer por ti".

"Ella es mi hija y-"

"¿Pero la conoces? ¿Conoces sus motivaciones, sus estados de ánimo, sus dulces favoritos, sus sueños? Tú no. Pero yo sí".Se inclinó y le susurró al profesor."Lo sé. La conozco muy bien. Conozco su mente, su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo ..."

El profesor se puso morado de rabia."Estás mintiendo, hijo de puta!"

Vegeta levantó una mano para golpearlo, y el profesor se echó hacia atrás.Cuando el golpe no aterrizó, miró de nuevo a Vegeta, para verlo reírse, mirándolo con una mirada sardónica.

"¿Mi, me tienes miedo? Merecías el golpe, por supuesto. Pero todavía no hemos llegado a eso. Y no te miento. Conozco a tu hija desde hace mucho tiempo. Diez años, exactamente".

Cuando Vegeta vio que el profesor fruncía el ceño, él sonrió.

"Eso debería decirte algo. ¿Pero no lo recuerdas? Su hija solía estar muy orgullosa y loca por su papá, aunque a veces la trataba como a una basura. Y estaba muy emocionada con un nuevo proyecto de ella. Padre, uno que venía de muy lejos en el universo. Pero no le hablaste a ella ni a nadie más. ¿Y cómo podrían hacerlo? Ni siquiera pudiste decirle a una niña de nueve años que su padre estaba recibiendo un catorce. tu viejo Saiyan, que tenía algunos problemas con la autoridad. No podías decirle que lo torturarías con los medios más avanzados para romper su mente y convertirlo en el perfecto pequeño soldado.

Pero ella no lo sabía, pero era muy curiosa.Tan curiosa, que desobedeció a su padre y se escondió en el laboratorio donde él me programó, utilizando una forma secreta que ella había descubierto.

Ella me vio siendo traída, gritando y pateando.Entonces, ella te vio.Ella creía que me salvaría, me liberaría de mis restricciones y dolor.¿Te imaginas lo que sintió cuando vio, para su completo horror e incredulidad, a su padre intensificar el dolor al administrar una poción de la que había sido advertida como "muy peligrosa"?Ella perdió todo el destino en ti, su padre.Ya no eras su padre.Una vez me dijo que en ese momento su severo y severo padre murió y de algún modo fue reemplazado por un monstruo.Tenía miedo de ti, pero eso no le impedía que me ayudara.Estaba horrorizada de ver a alguien torturado, ciertamente un niño ... Aunque ya no lo era, en ninguno de los significados de la palabra.Se sintió obligada a ayudarme, sintió compasión por mí.Ella anhelaba un amigo, un compañero de juegos.Alguien que la escuchara.Ella venía todos los días a mi jaula.En tu arrogancia, nunca me vigilaste, confiando en que no podría escapar o intentar suicidarme.Y no pude, no sin ayuda.Pero ella se convirtió en mi salvadora, mi cómplice, miamigo.Ella se hizo cargo de mis heridas, me trajo comida extra, me hizo olvidar la tortura y al final me ayudó a escapar.Apuesto a que siempre te preguntaste cómo logré escapar, ¿no es así?

He vuelto por ella.Conseguir mi venganza contra ti y tu gente es una buena ventaja.Pero ella es y será mi primera prioridad.Formamos algo, en los meses que me mantuviste aquí, algo que no se puede negar, ni romper, ni invertir.Nos unimos, profundamente, aunque ella no era consciente de ello.Ella pensó que solo éramos amigos, y le dejé creerlo, hasta que ella fuera mayor.Pero a lo largo de los años, ella creció y, inconscientemente, supo que era mía.Y hoy, la he reclamado como mi compañera ", le dijo al profesor ya todos los humanos en la sala con orgullo.

Por un momento, el profesor no dijo nada en absoluto.Su boca funcionó, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.Su rostro se sonrojó aún más, mientras lentamente una furia ciega se apoderó de él.

"¿¡Compañero ?! ¿Qué tipo de término animal es ese ?! ¡Has violado a mi hija, ¿verdad ?! Supongo que es culpa suya haberte ayudado. Se atrevió a traicionarme, a la pequeña perra. Una puta, como ella. ¡madre!"

No pudo sacar nada más, ya que fue brutalmente golpeado contra el suelo.

"Silencio," gruñó Vegeta, mientras sus ojos sangraban lentamente en turquesa, "¡no te atrevas a decir nada sobre ella! No sé cómo lograste criar a una hija con tanto calor y sentimientos, pero es tu propia pérdida. ¡Nunca te has dado cuenta del tesoro que tenías en ella! Te traicionó, dices. ¿Cómo puede traicionarte, ya que nunca has hecho nada para merecer su lealtad? No traicionó a nadie. Se mantuvo fiel a su corazón. , y todo lo que su madre le enseñó. Ella debe ser una de las raras criaturas en este universo que tiene el coraje de hacer lo que hizo; desafiar a su amo, a su padre en su caso, a hacer lo correcto ".Vegeta se agachó, hasta que estuvo solo a una pulgada del rostro del anciano.

Miran favorablemente a las parejas unidas y sus logros juntos.Y hemos logrado mucho, ya.

Tu hija es un regalo de los dioses, y la atesoraré para siempre.Ella es mi destino y me ayudó a llegar a otro.Porque si no la hubiera tenido para luchar, no sería lo que soy ahora;Super Saiyan."

"¡Cierto! ¿Crees en ese cuento de hadas? ¡Todos los estúpidos monos son todos iguales, aún creyendo en ese mito!"El profesor dejó escapar una risa burlona.

"Te mostraré ... ¿no has notado mis ojos? Reconozco que ya no son negros ... ¿Qué ves, profesor?"

De hecho, sus ojos ahora estaban completamente turquesa, y el color de su cabello también estaba cambiando ... rubio, dorado.Su musculoso se hinchó bajo el enorme ki que fluía por su cuerpo e incluso parecía haber crecido una pulgada o dos.

"Imposible ..." el profesor Briefs jadeó."No..."

"¿Créame ahora, profesor? Vea cómo pude haber matado fácilmente a Frieza. Le hice sufrir ... Lo hice gritar y suplicar antes del final. Todos esos años en su 'servicio' han sido devueltos. Ahora, solo tengo que tratar con usted, y con su equipo. He memorizado sus nombres y caras. ¡Ahora voy a ponerme a su altura! "

Ahora, el profesor mostró miedo;El joven Saiyan se había convertido en un verdadero guerrero, con una fuerza insuperable.Vio su propia muerte en esos ojos fríos e insondables.

"¿Podemos hablar de esto, Vegeta? Puedo ser de gran ayuda para ti y-"

"¡Ahórreme, viejo! Sólo quiero verte gritar. Eso, y suplicar una muerte rápida. Te voy a dar tu propio veneno".Vegeta caminó hacia una mesa, en la que uno de sus guerreros había puesto algunas provisiones.

"Tengo una dosis triple de TRU23 para todos aquí ... Pero no creo que Yamcha necesite una. Creo que él ya se ha ido demasiado lejos para apreciarlo ..." Una sonrisa fría y cruel se dirigió al lloriqueo Figura que yacía en un gran charco de su propia sangre.

"Entonces, ¡todos se alinean para su medicina!"Los Saiyajin se burlaron de los humanos mientras caminaban hacia su presa, cada uno de ellos agarrando a varios de ellos, arrastrándolos a la mesa.Todos fueron inyectados con la droga, y liberados.El último fue el profesor, que Vegeta se inyectó, mientras lo miraba a los ojos;esperaba que el último recuerdo sano del profesor fueran sus ojos, y el odio y la crueldad que ardían allí.

Pronto, ninguno de los humanos fue consciente de los Saiyajin, que los miraban con un placer truculento.Estaban gritando, gimiendo, rogando, divagando.Tiraron de su propio cabello, arañaron su piel y sus ojos.Muchos agarraron sus cabezas.

Vegeta regresó a la silla y levantó a Bulma, sentándola en su regazo mientras se sentaba.Él acarició su cabello y percibió el dulce aroma de su cabello mientras observaba a los humanos sufrientes con una satisfacción fría y una alegría oscura.

Ellos consiguieron lo que venía para ellos.

Lo primero que Bulma notó fue el calor de un segundo cuerpo, bañándola.Un brazo fuerte estaba sobre su cintura, sosteniéndola cerca de él.Ella no necesitaba ver su cara;Vegeta.

Recordó lo que habían hecho juntos, y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.Que ella podría ser esa ... uhm ... sensual ...

Pero a ella ahora no le importaba.Ella lo había estado, sin saberlo, esperándolo.Su amiga.Él era el único verdadero amigo que tenía y ahora ... eran incluso más.Amantes ... Compañeros, los había llamado, compañeros en condiciones de servidumbre.La forma en que lo dijo, con un temor tan profundamente arraigado, le hizo darse cuenta de que era algo realmente especial e importante.Él tenía que decirle más sobre eso.

Él había venido por ella.Él no la había olvidado.Eso solo la hacía sentirse mareada.Entonces él le había hecho el amor ... Le dijo que la amaba ... Wow.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que la cama en la que estaba acostada estaba situada en un rincón de una habitación que tenía el tamaño de su pequeño laboratorio.Frunció el ceño cuando pensó en su laboratorio y en la estación espacial.¿Qué había pasado exactamente allí?

¿Y qué pasaría ahora?¿Qué planes tenía Vegeta para los planes?¿Qué haría ella?Ya no estaba en la estación espacial, de eso estaba segura.Todo el interior, y algo de tecnología, eran diferentes de los de la estación espacial.

Colocó una mano en el brazo musculoso que rodeaba su cintura y lo acarició suavemente.¿La mantendría con él?Dijo que ahora estaban acoplados, pero ... ¿qué significaba eso exactamente?

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando él enterró su rostro en su cuello y colocó besos perezosos en su piel, haciéndola suspirar.Se sintió tan bien.

"Despierta, pequeña mujer?"Ronroneó contra su piel, haciéndola temblar por todas partes.

"Sí lo soy."Ella trató de darse vuelta, para poder ver su cara.Él obedeció y usó su brazo para voltearla, hasta que se enfrentaron.

"¿Qué te pasa, Bulma?"

"¿Dónde estoy, Vegeta?"Vio la inseguridad y las preguntas en sus ojos.Estaba preparado para ellos, y la acercó un poco más, mientras pensaba en una manera de empezar.

"Estás en mi barco".

"Pensé algo así, sí. ¿Esta es tu propia nave?"

"Sí, es mi barco como yo soy el Príncipe, pero lo veo más como nuestro barco. El mío y mis guerreros, y el tuyo".

"¿Tienes ... guerreros?"

"Sí, un escuadrón de leales saiyas".

"Wow ... Tienes que contármelo más tarde, pero ... ¿qué estaba pasando en la estación espacial?"

"Ingresamos a la estación espacial y causamos ... confusión. Era la única forma en que podíamos entrar; tu padre nunca nos habría dejado entrar, así que tuvimos que abrirnos camino. Y mentí ... "Nosotros causamos un pequeño accidente con su nuevo combustible".Vegeta le dio una sonrisa un tanto arrogante."Te aseguro que no hubo heridos enesaexplosión".

"Mmm, hiciste estallar el mainframe, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo hicimos".

"¡¿Cómo lo encontraste ?! Incluso no sé dónde está escondido exactamente en la estación".

"Ese es mi pequeño secreto. Después de volar el mainframe y cuidar de los guardias, vine a buscarte. Sabía dónde estabas, pero cuando te vi inconsciente ... Me diste bastante miedo, mujer".

"Las explosiones sacudieron toda la nave, perdí el equilibrio y caí con la cabeza apoyada en mi escritorio. Tal vez la próxima vez, puedas avisarme y me aferraré a algo".

"No habrá una próxima vez. No te voy a perder de vista. Además, no planeo volar barcos que te tengan a bordo".

"Eso es un gran alivio ... Pero, ¿qué pasó con el resto de la estación espacial y la gente que la rodeaba ... mi padre?", Preguntó vacilante.

"La estación espacial se ha ido. Lo hicimos estallar. Algunos escaparon".

"No es mi padre, creo".Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"No, no tu padre. Varios otros tampoco lo lograron. El jefe de los guardias, Yamcha es su nombre, creo que también tuvo un accidente ..." Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego dejó escapar un Suspiro profundo, y miró hacia otro lado, con una expresión solemne en su rostro.

"No puedo culparte ... Está muy mal, pero ... No puedo culparte. Sé por qué lo has hecho ... Siento tus razones en el fondo, aquí", dijo ella. ponle la mano en el corazón, "y ahora ya no puede lastimar a nadie, pero ... ¿no debería sentirme triste, o al menos sentiralgoahora que lo mataste?"

"Creo que has perdido los sentimientos suaves que tenías por él hace mucho tiempo".

"Sí, pero ... esa gente ... ¿Los mataste rápidamente? ¿Solo una ejecución?"

"Sí", dijo en voz baja, pero después de ver sus ojos interrogantes, volvió la cabeza.

Ella le puso una mano en la mejilla y le volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que se miraron de nuevo.

"Prométeme que de ahora en adelante, siempre serás honesto conmigo. Sin mentiras. A veces me asustas, Vegeta, y algunas veces eres tan oscuro y ... amenazador, pero ... De alguna manera, te amo. Tu, mi amante y mi amigo. No quiero que mientas. Hagas lo que hagas o digas, puedo manejarlo. Pero sé honesto conmigo. Confía en mí y te sigo a todas partes, a ciegas ... Si me quieres a, porque ... yo, uhm ... "Ella miró hacia otro lado, evitando sus ojos, sonrojándose.

"Quiero decir, no quiero ser molesto, ni imponerte ... Seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer, y yo-"

"Para, Bulma. Nunca dudes de que te quiero conmigo. Te lo dije; somos compañeros. Juntos, podemos enfrentarnos a todo, a todos. Ya sabes, ya que te marqué hace tantos años, tengo Sentí la llamada. Es lo que llamamos la necesidad y queremos estar con tu pareja. Me volví loca. Tal vez realmente perdí la cabeza, pero realmente no puedo ver la diferencia ", se mostró complacido al verla. risilla.

"Ahora que nos hemos apareado", un feroz sonrojo lo hizo sonreír, "cada vez que estamos separados, por períodos más largos de tiempo, ambos sentiremos la Llamada. Tú también, y quiero salvarte de ella. Y ahora que Finalmente, respondí a la llamada, satisfice las necesidades ... Me sentí muy bien, demasiado completo, como para dejarte ir ... Es una pena que tenga otras tareas, de lo contrario, nos encerraría a ambos en esta habitación ".

"Aunque en verdad suena muy bien, Vegeta, apuesto a que hay otras cosas que hacer ... Erm, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Tienes algún plan?"

"Sí, lo he hecho. Y hablaré sobre ellos contigo y con mi escuadrón. Juntos, decidiremos qué hacer. Creo que Bardock también tiene algunas buenas sugerencias".

"Bardock?"

"El líder de la escuadra".

"Tienes que contarme sobre ellos, cómo los conociste ... ¿Pensé que todos los Saiyajines estaban al servicio de Frieza?"

"Decidieron que no les gustaban las órdenes de Frieza y del Rey, al ver a dónde los llevaban ... decidieron buscarme ..."

"Mmm, creo que es una historia bastante larga ... ¿Me la contarás?"

"Será mejor que duermas un poco. No sé si dormiste con los últimos efectos de la droga que te di para tu cabeza. Y de lo contrario, sé de otra cosa que hacer ..." Él le dio una sonrisa sexy, luego sonrió abiertamente cuando el rubor regresó con una venganza.

"Bueno, uhm ... ¿adolorido?"Ella lo intentó, a medias.Suena muy tentador, y las cosas que él la hizo sentir ... Guau.

"Haremos un trato entonces. Te cuento una historia, te duermes, luego te despierto y te arrebato".

"Ravish me?"Ella cayó en un ataque de risa."Estás sonando como un bandido pícaro del siglo dieciocho ..."

"Espera a que comience ... Si todavía tienes el aliento para reír".

"Ok, es un trato", pequeñas risitas aún brotaban de ella, y ella lo miró con ojos traviesos."Quiero saber todo, en el momento en que te fuiste en esa nave que robamos".Su expresión se convirtió en una seria, y él sintió que todo su alivio fluía por su mente."Todavía estoy tan feliz de que hayas sobrevivido".

"Yo también. Ahora, silencio, y déjame decirte. Será mejor que prestes atención, porque no repetiré nada".

"Soy todo oídos."Ella se acurrucó más profundamente en su abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latido constante de su corazón.Él comenzó a hablar, y en pocos minutos ella estaba en un sueño profundo.

Vegeta sonrió.La acercó más y se contentó con recostarse allí, y solo escuchó su respiración y el latido de su corazón.

Ahora, su vida podría comenzar.

No importaba lo que hicieran.No importaba a dónde irían ... Juntos enfrentarían a todo ya todos.

Déjalos venir.Déjalos intentar.Podemos llevarlos.Si no ... los dioses nos favorecen, y ya nos han establecido un lugar ... sea el cielo o el infierno.Honrarlos, lo haremos.Porque nos tenemos el uno al otro.


End file.
